Le Japon a un incroyable Ryo
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: J'ai plus de boulot, plus de petit copain, on me vire de mon appart', et mon paquet de clopes est presque fini. J'suis dans la merde ? C'est pas trop l'avis d'un certain producteur, qui me propose de pousser la chanssonette... Pourquoi pas. Pairing : RyoHina. Collab
1. Déboires et propositions

Je sors du bâtiment, totalement blasé et je raye une autre adresse sur ma liste. Ca fait la cinquième boîte qui me jarte depuis ce matin, la douzième depuis lundi et ça commence à me gaver profond. C'est quoi le problème à la fin, merde ?! Je suis beau gosse, j'ai un costard super classe, mon cv est pas pourri... je pige vraiment pas ce qui peut bloquer mon embauche, mais j'ai toujours la même réponse "non vous ne faites pas l'affaire, merci". Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Sérieux je suis dans une merde pas possible et si je retrouve pas un taf vite fait bien fait, ça va empirer. Les factures s'accumulent, c'est un miracle que j'ai encore mon portable et comme si ça suffisait pas, mon proprio menace de me virer parce que j'ai trois mois de loyer en retard.

C'est pour ça que je suis obligé de me traîner jusqu'à mon prochain entretien d'embauche à la con. La joie au coeur et le sourire aux lèvres... ou pas. Si je me fais de nouveau rembarrer je m'en fous je laisse tomber. Ils savent pas quelle chance ils loupent en ne me choisissant pas, moi, Nishikido Ryo.

Mon portable vibre alors dans ma poche. Sur les nerfs, je regarde qui m'a envoyé un sms. Ce n'est autre que Tacchon, mon meilleur ami, qui me demande où j'en suis dans ma recherche quasi-inutile d'un taf pas trop chiant. Pile ce qu'il me fallait. "Ou l'art de se faire snober et jarter par tout le monde et de pourrir sa journée, j'ai nommé moi-même qui cherche à entrer dans une putain d'entreprise pour enfin gagner un peu de fric. Tout le monde me hait et je hais tout le monde.", j'envoie comme réponse. Aaaah, ça défoule.

La réponse tarde pas, il doit être vissé à ton tél, comme d'hab. "T'as jamais pensé que tu te pourris peut-être tout seul ?". Super, sympa la réponse. Rah même lui il saoule ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui, bordel de merde ?! Raaaah J'en ai ma claque ! Il me faut une clope pour décompresser, sinon je vais péter un câble. Je tâte mes poches l'une après l'autre. Celles de ma veste, de mon froc... putain, j'ai oublié mon paquet à la maison... Je vais me pendre...

Non, allez respire Ryo, zen, ça va le faire. Direction le prochain entretien. Cette fois c'est la bonne. Yosh ! D'un pas décidé, je me dirige vers la bouche de métro et dix minutes plus tard, je suis rendu. Parce que comme je suis ni con, ni fou, j'ai choisi des boîtes qui sont pas loin de mon appart. Pas envie de me cogner des heures de transport tous les jours.

Rien qu'en passant les portes vitrées qui s'ouvrent toutes seules, je siffle face à l'endroit chicos. Ils en ont du fric eux ! Bien tape à l'oeil et tout. Bon alors ma salle d'entretien... putain fait chier, j'aurais VRAIMENT besoin d'une clope là... Perdu dans cette boîte avec des centaines de couloirs, je sais que je suis mal barré. Mais putaiiiinnn, ça fait combien de fois que je suis passé par là ?! Comment j'ai réussi à me paumer sérieux ?!

J'ai la rage, et pour faire encore plus moche je fonce dans quelqu'un. Manquait plus que ça...

- Z'allez bien ? je demande quand même pour être un minimum poli, même si j'ai pas la tête à ça.

L'inconnu se relève, me regarde, ne dit rien, puis sourit. ... il a fumé l'autre ou... ?

D'ailleurs il dit rien non plus en foutant le camp. Il se barre carrément quoi, je rêve. Et il me laisse en plan sans que je sois plus avancé.

- Attendez ! C'est où le bureau pour les entretiens ? je gueule à travers le couloir.

- Troisième porte à droite ! braille-t-il avant de disparaître de ma vue.

Bon ben c'est parti.

Et fuck ! Encore raté ! Nan mais cette fois c'est fini j'arrête tout. Sans déconner, c'est la loose totale quoi. Ah je suis trop vénère. Il me faut ma clope. Du regard, je cherche un tabac et finis par en repérer un. Sauvé ! Je me précipite dedans comme un mec qui crève de soif dans le désert et voit une oasis. Deux minutes plus tard, je recrache une bouffée de fumée. Aaaaaah ça fait du bien... Avachi sur un banc, ma sacoche à côté, le monde me parait moins vache le temps d'une clope.

Faut sérieusement que je me sorte de cette merde totale... Fumer me déstresse et j'arrive un peu mieux à réfléchir. Vaut mieux, parce que quand je suis en mode vénèr je fous n'importe quoi. Et comme on parle de fric faut pas que je fasse de conneries.

Je ressors mon cv de ma sacoche. Est-ce que y'a un truc qui cloche dedans ou ceux qui le lisent sont vraiment cons ? J'ai tellement de bons diplômes (enfin, qu'un seul quoi) qu'ils devraient me choisir direct merde !

Je le parcours viteuf' des yeux. J'vois pas où ça bugue, il est parfait ce...

- Vous avez fait une faute d'orthographe dans la première phrase.

Je sursaute comme pas possible, ma clope tombe dans la poussière et je me retourne vers le taré qui a parlé, qui se trouve derrière moi et mon banc. Tranquille l'autre il lisait par-dessus mon épaule ?! Et c'est qui bordel ?!

- Désolé, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais vous aviez l'air à la fois si agacé et si plein d'incompréhension, que j'ai voulu vous éclairer.

- Trop aimable. Et si vous vous mêliez de vos oignons ?

- Ah, ça aussi c'est peut-être une explication.

Je fixe le mec aux dents bizarres. Il cause de quoi lui ?

- Vous êtes qui d'ailleurs ? je demande.

- Ah pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Murakami Shingo. Je suis producteur d'émission de télé.

Je siffle. Producteur, la classe quoi.

- Z'auriez pas un job pour moi, m'sieur le producteur ?

Il me fixe, d'un air condescendant. Il se prend pour qui ?! Il sait qui je suis ?!

- Vous feriez mieux d'accepter, je continue pour lui faire rentrer dans le crâne que je SUIS un atout majeur pour ceux qui me filent du boulot - et du fric.

- Pourquoi devrais-je ?

- Bah... parce que je suis moi, Nishikido Ryo.

Il rigole. Enfin, il se fout de ma gueule oui.

- Allez quoi, vous avez bien un poste où y a personne non ?

Mais comme il ne dit toujours rien, j'ai un peu des doutes.

- Vous êtes vraiment producteur en fait ?

- Pourquoi doutez-vous ?

- Vous avez pas la tronche.

- Oh, voilà qui est charmant à dire à l'inconnu que je suis pour vous.

- ... vous parlez super chelou.

- C'est votre langage qui est trop inapproprié.

- Mais ouais, c'est ça... Alors ce job, c'est oui ou merde ?

Il me sourit d'un air zarb. J'aime pas ça, c'est comme s'il sait un truc que je sais pas. J'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un con. Il fouille dans une poche intérieure de sa veste de costard et me tend une carte.

- Présentez-vous à cette adresse vendredi. Et bonne chance.

Il s'incline et se casse direct, sans attendre ma réponse. Je regarde même pas la carte. C'est bien un rencard pour un job qu'il vient de me filer là nan ? Yossssssssh ! Ça va le faire ! Comme délivré d'un poids, je fourre la carte dans ma poche et me rallume une clope pour fêter ça. Bon, ben j'ai plus rien à foutre dehors. Je rentre !

Une demi heure plus tard, je suis avachi sur mon canapé, une bière à la main, une clope dans l'autre. Ça c'est la vraie vie, je kiffe. Après une heure de programmes débiles à la télé, je zappe et tombe sur une pub qui m'interpelle. C'est un genre d'appel à témoin. Ils cherchent des gens pour participer à une émission de télé-réalité dans laquelle il faut présenter un talent quel qu'il soit devant un jury, pour gagner 106 779 426 yens. Bordel, il me ferait un putain de bien, ce pognon. Une date clignote en rouge. Le trente novembre.

La porte claque à ce moment-là. Cool, Tacchon est d'jà rentré... je me retourne pour lui annoncer mon rencard d'embauche quand je me fais éblouir. Par Yasuda évidemment. Ce mec - qui est aussi le petit ami de mon meilleur ami - se fringue méga chelou et coloré. En gros il t'aveugle dès que tu le vois avec ses salopettes à carreaux orange et bleu électrique et ses pull bouffants vert pomme ou rouge pétant.

Ca se voit à des kilomètres qu'il est gay, ce mec.

Surexcité qu'il est toujours il vient me faire la bise. Bien un truc de pédé ça... Et commence à me péter les tympans en me racontant des conneries. Puis enfin le messie arrive sous la forme de Tadayoshi qui demande à Shota de se la fermer deux minutes.

- Alors Ryo, ces entretiens ça a donné quoi ? me demande Tacchon.

Il pouvait pas poser une meilleure question !

- J'ai eu une demande d'un producteur méga connu héhé.

- Ah bon ?! Qui ça ?!

- ...

Merde comment il s'appelait déjà l'autre con débile profond doublé d'un faciès ingrat (il m'arrive d'utiliser des mots d'intello si si) ?

Murasaki ? Nan c'est pas ça... Merde, les noms et moi on est pas potes. Agacé de pas retrouver, je sors de ma poche la carte qu'il m'a filée en me disant que normalement son nom doit y être marqué. Comme une carte de visite quoi.

Mais sur la carte, pas de nom, pas de numéro, même pas d'e-mail. Juste une foutue date et un horaire.

- Putain, c'est quoi ce cirque ?

- Ryo ? Un problème ?

Ben ouais, forcément il s'inquiète vu la tronche que je dois tirer. Je le regarde et lui tend la carte.

- C'est quoi ?

- La carte que le mec m'a filé. Mais je me suis fait arnaquer j'crois. Y'a pas de coordonnées dessus.

Il regarde attentivement et me regarde d'un drôle d'air.

- Quoi ? je fais, un peu sur la défensive.

- Ryo, t'as pas percuté ?

- Percuté quoi ?

- La date qui est écrite. C'est pas pour un job qu'il t'a donné cette carte.

- Pour quoi alors ?

- C'est la date de l'audition.

- Quelle audition ? De quoi tu causes ?

- Celle dont ils ont parlé à la télé. Ce type, ce producteur, il t'a juste invité à passer l'audition de cette émission.

... Chotto. Stop. Temps mort. On arrête tout ce bordel.

L'émission... où on gagne plus de 100 000 000 yens ? CETTE émission là ?

- Te fous pas de ma gueule Tacchon, c'pas possible, cet autre fêlé aurait pas filer ce genre d'invit' à un inconnu comme moi.

- Ryo. C'est noté sur le papier. C'est la date, le lieu et l'heure de cette émission là.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, je répète.

- Bah nan, avance Yasuda. C'est vraiment la même émission. Tout concorde !

- Tu te fous de ma g-

- Bon Ryo arrête deux minutes !

Je la boucle, comme il le demande.

- Tu comptes faire quoi alors ? qu'il continue.

- Bah... y aller quelle question ! T'as vu tout le fric qu'on peut gagner tranquillou ?!

Un petit blanc s'installe. Rho putain quoi encore, j'ai dit une connerie... ?

- Quel "incroyable talent" tu as à présenter au jury ? souffle alors Yasuda.

Hm. Ouais. Il a raison de dire ça si doucement, puisqu'il sait que ça peut me mettre dans une colère pas possible !

- Dis tout de suite j'ai rien de particulier et je suis une grosse merde en tout !

- N'engueule pas Shota, il a juste dit ce que je pense aussi, intervient Tacchon en se mettant devant son petit ami. Tu comptes leur présenter quoi ?

- Mais j'en sais rien moi... je trouverai bien !

- C'est une date limite Ryo, t'as pas toute la vie pour y réfléchir.

- Bah... Bah.. Ah mais j'en sais rien ! Vous saoulez avec vos questions !

C'est vrai que j'avais pas réfléchi non plus. Je suis un pur beau gosse, bien foutu, je me démerde pas trop mal en pas mal de trucs... Bon après de là à dire que ça peut devenir un talent...

Je sors une clope, la met dans ma bouche... et me la fait arracher.

- Oi !

- Je t'ai dit mille fois de ne pas fumer dans l'appart. Après ça chlingue.

- Et je m'en bats les couilles, ça aussi je te l'ai dit mille fois.

- Sérieusement, Ryo, c'est pour ça que tu trouves pas de boulot et que tu foires tous tes entretiens : tu te fous de tout, t'écoutes jamais personne à part toi et en plus t'as un langage grossier en permanence.

- Rien à battre. Je vais gagner ce putain de prix, alors plus besoin de trouver un taf.

- A supposer, encore, que tu sois le vainqueur. T'as une idée du nombre de personnes qui vont se présenter ? Et en admettant que tu remporte ce prix, combien de temps tu crois qu'il va durer, ce million de yens ?

- Ça dépend ce que je m'offre avec...

Des clopes d'une meilleure marque que celle que je me coltine en ce moment, un voyage à Hawaii pour mater des filles en bikini, une suite permanente dans un palace 5 étoiles au dernier étage avec piscine intégrée...

- J'suis sûr que tu penses qu'à des truc futiles et sans grand intérêt, des trucs qui ne prennent pas en compte ton avenir.

- Pfff... t'es lourd Tacchon.

- Ryo, faut que tu sois sérieux deux minutes. Tu peux pas te pointer à l'audition sans rien avoir préparé si ce n'est ta grande gueule, et déjà rêver de ce que tu feras avec l'argent gagné alors qu'il doit y avoir des milliers de personnes plus méritantes que toi !

Là je vais péter un câble... Il a osé dire quoi là ?!

- Tout de suite ! Tu me soutiens même pas !

- Te soutenir de quoi ? Tu prévois rien du tout !

- Hé... du calme..., essaie vainement Yasuda.

Sur les nerfs je pousse le petit ami de mon meilleur pote pour pouvoir passer dans le couloir et entrer dans ma chambre. Je claque alors ma porte pour bien leur faire comprendre que je suis en mode méga-énervé. Fallait pas commencer merde.

- Tu vois Ryo t'agis comme un gosse ! Grandis un peu, t'es un adulte merde ! me gueule Tacchon depuis le salon.

- Vas te faire foutre ! je crie à travers la porte.

Il me saoule, bordel ! Est-ce que je lui demande si ses souhaits sont bidons moi ?! Il croit que je le sais pas, qu'il voudrait se marier avec son crétin de copain multicolore ?! Si c'est pas complètement con, ça ! Ah ils m'énervent les deux là ! Clope, clope, clope... J'en ai besoin là... Une bouffée, deux, trois... Aaaaah... Ça va mieux... N'empêche qu'ils ont raison ces cons-là. Un talent... Un talent... Je regarde dehors par la fenêtre. J'ai au-cune i-dée. Mais alors zéro, nada, que dalle. Je sais pas ce que je sais faire. Le trente c'est dans trois jours. Ça veut dire que je dois me trouver un putain de talent en trois jours ? J'crois que ça s'appelle être dans la merde. J'pourrais aussi pas y aller, ça résoudrait le problème... mais ne pas essayer de choper tout ce pognon, ce serait vraiment con.

- J'vais chanter.

Des fois, je sors des trucs, que je savais pas moi-même que j'allais les dire. Et ça, je sais vraiment pas d'où c'est sorti. Tacchon, qui buvait une gorgée de bière, s'étrangle à moitié en m'entendant.

- Tu vas... quoi ? il suffoque.

- Chanter.

Ben ouais je continue sur ma lancée vu que de toute façon, c'est dit et que j'ai pas de meilleure idée.

- Tu déconnes j'espère ?

- Ben nan.

- Ryo... te fais pas plus con que t'es. Chanter, ça s'improvise pas, faut un talent de départ et je t'ai même jamais entendu meumeumer quoi que ce soit.

- Si tu y vas et que tu fais ça, t'es au courant que tu vas te taper la honte non seulement devant le jury, mais aussi devant des centaines de spectateurs et des milliers de téléspectateurs ? ajouta Yasuda.

- Ton ego sur-dimensionné supportera jamais ça, conclut Tacchon.

... Ok je passe pour un gros connard qui s'intéresse qu'à sa propre gueule. Remarque c'est peut-être ce que je suis, ch'sais pas.

- J'peux bien essayé de chanter devant vous, et si c'est vraiment le bordel je choisis autre chose, je propose quand même.

Merde ils devraient m'aider un peu, 1 million de yens ça se refuse pas si ?! En tout cas ils ont pas l'air convaincu par la beauté de ma voix. Ils m'ont jamais entendu chanter en même temps, mais des miracles ça peut exister non ?

- J'ai pas envie de ne plus avoir de tympans pour aujourd'hui Ryo, tu seras gentil de d'abord t'entraîner un peu avant de nous faire écouter l'étendue de ton talent, souffle Tacchon en se passant la main sur les yeux.

Ok il a vraiment pas confiance lui...

- Vas faire un tour au karaoké, propose Yasuda.


	2. Rencontre surprise

Comme si j'allais... aaah pas con. Et en même temps je suis un peu obligé, Tacchon s'est levé, m'a poussé dans le couloir, filé ma veste et mes shoes et m'a viré en dehors de l'appart. Heureusement que j'ai mon porteuf (et mes clopes !) sur moi parce que sinon j'aurais gueulé un bon coup. Ils auraient au moins pu m'accompagner, ces faux frères. Ah elle est belle l'amitié tiens ! Comment je vais pouvoir savoir ce que vaut ma voix, si personne me le dit ? Rah, m'énervent... Je me ressors une clope et file vers Akihabara. Y'a des tas de karaokés dans ce coin. Un karaoké... le dernier endroit où j'aurais mis les pieds en temps normal. Un repère de gamines hystériques braillant des chansons mielleuses de chanteurs au talent discutable et d'ados prépubères n'ayant pas encore mué et se prenant pour des rock-stars. Tout-à-fait-mon-genre. J'adore, je vais prendre un pied pas possible c'est évident.

Il pèle en plus, putain, pourquoi j'ai jamais de gants quand il meule comme ça ? Fait chier, merde... Je fourre ma main libre dans ma poche. Tant pis pour l'autre qui tiens la clope. Quand je la sentirais plus, ce sera le signe qu'il faut que je rentre dans le premier truc qui se présente. De toute façon, j'ai pas l'intention de passer trente ans à chercher. Je remarque une enseigne trop colorée et m'engouffre dans l'endroit. Pouah, vive le décor... Le genre d'endroit où je fais vraiment tache... Vive les couleurs aveuglantes, j'ai pas quitté l'appart et Yasuda avec ses fringues impossibles à te rendre aveugle pour en retrouver ici merde ! Je demande viteuf' au mec qui tient la caisse un box en solo (le truc pas du tout asocial t'sais), et une fois dedans c'est limite si je me barricade pas. Je veux bien m'entraîner à chanter mais je déteste qu'on se foute de ma gueule si j'essaye un truc et que je foire total. Genre là, chanter. Comment on programme des chansons ? Ouaaah le micro tout pourri... Je chante quoi moi d'abord ? Je choisis un peu au pif des chansons d'anime ou de rock-star, et je commence ridiculement à chantonner en suivant les paroles à l'écran. Mouais c'est pas ça... Ça fait surtout méga chier, c'pas marrant, y a pas de compète... Bon aller un peu de sérieux. Y a plus d'un million de yens en jeu là merde !

Bon... quitte à être ridicule... Je fais tourner la playlist et tombe sur une chanson dont le rythme me plaît, même si apparemment elle est précisément chantée par un de ces chanteurs à midinettes que je déteste. Après à savoir si je vais la réussir ou la planter totalement... Je suis obligé de forcer sur ma voix pour rester dans le ton. Bordel, je pensais pas que c'était si dur.

C'est con, mais après deux heures, je me suis pris au jeu et je rigole bien tout seul. Enfin jusqu'à ce que la porte de mon box s'ouvre. Sur le gérant.

- Désolé, monsieur, mais j'ai besoin de place, alors si vous voulez encore rester, il va falloir que vous partagiez l'espace.

Ah nan ! Plutôt crever que... Oh pas maaaaaal... Le mec qui vient d'entrer à la suite du gérant est un grand brun au regard profond, aux cheveux artistiquement décoiffés, coiffés d'un chapeau noir. Je révise mon opinion. Je suis ok.

- Salut.

Wooooah, la voix sex... Miam...

- Nishikido Ryo, je me présente pour reprendre contenance (pas que je passe pour un gros con otaku non plus).

- Akanishi Jin, qu'il répond.

Aaaaah vraiment pas mal le mec ! Je me savais bi mais là je penche plutôt pour la gente masculine héhé. Le gérant se barre et Jin attrape un micro puis sélectionne plusieurs chansons comme s'il avait l'habitude.

- T'aimes chanter quoi ? je lui demande pour faire la conversation.

Il me snobe mais me sourit avant qu'une nouvelle mélodie ne retentisse dans le box. Pleine de basse, de batteries et d'effets. Il va arriver à chanter sur ça l'autre ? Apparemment ouais. Et super bien en plus. Putain le connard en plus d'être sexy il a une voix en or ! Tiens il pourrait me filer des cours...

- Ça te dit on fait un duo ? me propose-t-il alors.

- O-ouais.

Et une nouvelle chanson que je connais pas. Tout en anglais en plus ! Miam son accent le rend encore plus sexy.

Mais bon je me foire total et j'ai la honte suprême devant lui. Niveau drague je suis pas à l'aise dans un karaoké, ça c'est noté.

- Ta voix est pas mal, tu devrais plus t'entraîner, ça sera encore mieux, me dit alors Jin.

... what the fuck ?

- T'es sérieux ? Mais j'débute moi. Je suis pas un pro comme toi.

- T'inquiète la belette, ça va le faire. Il suffit que tu bosses et ce sera bon.

Tout en parlant, il m'a fait un clin d'oeil et a relevé son chapeau d'un doigt. Putain... c'est rare que j'ai envie de me faire un mec, mais celui-là... Du coup, j'avais l'intention de me barrer, mais j'vais rester. Ce mec, il pourrait lire l'annuaire, il me ferait bander quand même. Une voix si sex, c'est juste inhumain quoi. Et en plus, il se paye le luxe d'être totalement cool. La vie c'est vraiment dégueu des fois. Tout pour l'un, que dalle pour l'autre. Et je suis prêt à parier que sous ce t-shirt noir tout simple, se cache un corps de rêve. Raaaah Nishikido arrête, pense à autre chose ! Pense au million de yens et concentre-toi !

- Essayes-en une autre tout seul pour voir, il me dit.

Je suis moyen en état de m'occuper de la playlist, mais je fais un effort parce qu'il me regarde. J'arrive pas à monter dans les aigus et tenir les notes, et ma voix rocailleuse à cause des clopes casse toute l'ambiance des chansons niaises que j'essaye vainement de chanter à peu près potablement. D'où il l'entend ma voix ? En quoi elle est pas mal sérieux ? J'suis juste en train de faire un gros bide et j'suis une honte vivante pour le monde de la chanson sérieux.

- Hm... le problème c'est le genre de chanson que tu choisis. Attends.

Jin se relève parce qu'il s'était assis pour m'écouter attentivement, et pianote la playlist pour enfin mettre une nouvelle chanson en route. "Code"... ja - mais entendu parler. Les paroles commencent dès la deuxième seconde donc j'suis un peu à la bourre en commençant, mais le rythme et la guitare, ça me plaît. Ensuite y a une série de "yeah yeah", que j'essaye de rendre sexy juste pour Jin - j'en profite. Nan sans déconner, elle a la classe cette chanson ! Encore plus quand c'est moi qui la chante tiens.

- Tu vois, là ça passe. Faut encore un peu d'entraînement, mais faut choisir des chansons qui correspondent à ta voix.

- Ouais...

C'est pas si moche en fait. Mais de là à pouvoir concourir...

- Heu... y'a un truc que je dois faire dans deux jours, tu penses que c'est jouable ?

- Hum... c'est un peu court, mais si tu bosses non stop jusque là...

- Non stop ?

- Non stop.

J'avais pas l'intention de perdre mes journées à ça quand même. Enfin s'il le faut, je suppose que je l'ferai. Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour une montagne de pognon quand même... Du coup je reprend le micro et je recommence à chanter. Une chanson, deux, cinq, douze... Je finis par perdre le compte, mais Jin m'encourage toujours. Trop cool ce mec décidément. Pourtant, il finit par se relever et remettre son blouson.

- Tu te casseq ?

- Ouais, j'ai à faire.

Il se casse en me laissant seul dans le box, avec la bande son qui gueule.

Heu... ouais ? Tranquille ? Comme ça ? Bordel il pensait à quoi ? Maintenant je me retrouve comme un con, le micro en main. Est-ce que j'allais seulement le revoir putain de merde ?! Pff, la haine, j'ai même plus envie de chanter. M'entraîner non-stop hein ? Vénère, je note quand même le nom de quelques chansons qui m'avaient bien plu. Je les rechanterai plus tard. Et Tacchon et Yasuda ils pourront bien avouer que ma voix c'est pas de la merde. En plus si grâce à ça j'arrive à passer à la télé je pourrais p't'être le revoir, Jin.

Bon allez, je sors du box et je vais payer. Quand j'arrive chez le mec de la caisse et que je lui donne le numéro de la salle où j'étais, il me dit que celui qui la partageait avec moi (c'est à dire Jin) l'a déjà payée, mon temps en plus y compris. ... waw. Pas mal le mec. POURQUOI J'AI PAS DEMANDE SON NUMERO PUTAIN DE MERDE ?!

- Il m'a d'ailleurs laissé un message pour vous, attendez.

... re-waw. Je lui fais de l'effet ? Le mec me tend un papier plié en quatre.

C'est totalement con, mais je l'ouvre dans la seconde, comme si ce que contenait le papier était vital. Ce mec m'a bousillé le cerveau je crois. Mais en même temps, un canon pareil...

"Je me doute que ça te plaît pas des masses comme conseil, mais si t'as un objectif, faut que tu t'accroches et que tu fasses de ton mieux. T'as une bonne voix, faut juste la travailler. Garde confiance et courage. Si t'as un souci, appelle-moi. Jin"

IL M'A FILE SON NUM ! YEAAAAAAAAAH ! Je résiste à l'envie de danser une gigue sur place. Mais ça le ferait pas, j'ai ma fierté. Je remercie le mec et sort du karaoké. La vache ça pèle, sérieux. Je marche super vite en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Si j'avais une cheminée, je ferais un feu tellement je crève de froid. Même penser à ce pur beau gosse de Jin me réchauffe pas. Enfin quoique...

Une fois rentré, je me dépêche de me faire couler un bon bain bien chaud et m'y plonge en pensant à mon nouvel "ami". Aaaaaah... pas de Tacchon ni de Yasuda à l'horizon, donc pas d'emmerdeurs, juste moi, mon bain chaud, et mes pensées concernant Jin. Le pied quoi.

Enfin viteuf quoi. Qui vient d'entrer dans la salle de bain au moment précis où je jouais comme un con avec le vieux canard en plastique jaune de Tacchon, HEIN ? Yasuda et Tacchon évidemment. Toujours au mauvais moment ces deux cons. C'foutu j'étais de bonne humeur je suis de nouveau énervé qu'ils me gâchent mon moment de détente.

- Rhaaa virez de là les mecs...

- Oulaaa toi t'as la voix enrouée fais gaffe !

- Ca s'est bien passé le karaoké ? T'as bien chanté ?

- Ouais ouais...

- Bah ? Tu te vantes pas de ta voix en or ?

- Rho c'est bon lâchez moi la grappe ! Je prends mon bain là merde ! Vous connaissez le sens du mot "intimité" ?!

- Ok ok on s'en va...

Juste en sortant j'entends Tacchon souffler à son petit ami "Y s'est passé un truc de bien, faut qu'on réussisse à lui tirer les vers du nez". Pff, pas discret le mec...

Bon ben vu qu'ils m'ont tout gâché, autant sortir. Je me lève, ruisselant et c'est seulement là que je remarque que j'ai une gaule d'enfer. Ah la vache, il m'a vraiment fait de l'effet, ce Jin. Imaginer son corps sculptural... Ah nan, faut que j'arrête sinon ma trique va pas se calmer. Bon, ben plus qu'une solution, ma bonne vieille main droite. Quelques coups de poignets plus tard, je suis libéré. J'enfile un boxer et me rhabille puis rejoins les deux parasites.

- Vous me rappelez ce que vous foutez chez moi ? je fais en allant jusqu'au frigo pour en sortir trois bières.

Je suis peut-être un connard mais j'ai le sens de l'hospitalité quand même.

- On venait voir si t'avais pas changé d'avis pour ta participation à l'émission.

- Nan. J'ai dit que j'allais le faire alors je vais le faire.

- Et je te rappelle que moi je vis là.

- Je parlais d'Arlequin.

Ouais. Arlequin, c'est comme ça que j'ai surnommé Yasuda. A cause des couleurs criardes qu'il porte tout le temps. Bref...

- Et donc t'as passé la journée au karaoké ?

- Ouais.

- Et ?

- Un type m'a aidé.

- Un type ?

- Ouais, j'ai dû partager mon box avec lui. Au début ça m'a fait chier mais quand je l'ai vu entrer j'ai réfléchi deux secondes, il était trop sex. Il m'a filé des conseils pour ma voix. Lui il chante méga bien !

- Il t'aurait pas taper dans l'oeil et filé son numéro aussi ?

- G-genre !

- Alleeeez Ryo t'es pas discret. Il s'appelle comment ce beau gosse ? demande Tacchon.

- Oi ! se plaint Arlequin en attrapant de façon possessive le bras de son petit ami.

Lol. Bref.

- Akanishi Jin, je réponds.

- Et outre son corps sexy et sa belle voix, il a quoi de bien cet Akanishi ?

...

…

- Heu... il est sympa de m'encourager ?

- Mouais... bon allez fais nous entendre tes progrès en chant !

J'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aient envie de beaucoup entendre parler de Jin. Bon osef ils savent pas ce qu'ils ratent sérieux. J'allume mon ordi portable dans le salon et mets en fond "Code", trouvée sur Youtube, celle qui me plaît le plus. C'est partiiiii~

Je me mets donc à chanter de mon mieux, comme quand j'étais tout seul avec Jin. A la fin, je regarde mes deux potes en attendant leur avis. Ils ont l'air... comment on dit déjà... en état de chox... de chosc... rah bref ils ont l'air choqués.

- Les mecs ?

- Tu... Tu..., dit Tacchon.

- Ouais, absolument, confirme Yasuda alors que son copain a même pas fini sa phrase.

- C'était si affreux ? Pourtant Jin avait l'air de dire...

- Nan c'était pas affreux du tout, c'est ça le "pire", finit par déclarer mon meilleur pote. Je pensais pas que tu...

- Moi non plus, confirme encore Arlequin.

- Alors, vous pensez encore que je vais être ridicule ?

Ils se regardent et Tacchon me fixe.

- Nan, mais... honnêtement, je crois pas que tu puisses remporter le premier prix, même si t'as une belle voix et que tu t'entraînes jusqu'à l'audition.

- Merci la confiance.

- C'est pas une question de confiance, Ryo, mais de réalisme.

- He ?

- Cette émission, elle existe dans des tas de pays dans le monde et les gens qui s'y présentent ont tous un truc extraordinaire à présenter.

- Mais y en a bien qui y participent pour montrer leur voix exceptionnelle et hors du commun nan ?

- Ta voix n'est pas exceptionnelle Ryo. Elle est un peu au dessus de la moyenne, pas mauvaise et joliment grave, mais pas exceptionnelle.

- Tu ne pourras pas gagner avec seulement ça, ajoute Arlequin.

- T'as des exemples d'autres talents possibles alors ?!

- Par exemple... combiner plusieurs choses. Le chant avec autre chose, des acrobaties, des tours de magie...

- Tu me vois faire apparaître un lapin dans un chapeau sans déconner ?

- Rho c'était un exemple...

En tout cas moi je reste sur cette idée. Chanter à l'audition, c'est tout ce que j'peux faire potablement.

- Bon, ok si c'est tout c'que t'as à proposer, j'vais juste chanter.

- Fais ce que tu veux, Ryo. De toute façon, tu nous écoutes jamais.

- Dis que je suis une tête de pioche pendant que t'y es, je grogne.

- C'est le cas. Et me dis pas que c'est une découverte.

C'est censé être un ami ça ? La bonne blague.

- Bon si vous avez pas mieux pour m'encourager, vous pouvez aussi la fermer hein.

- Et niveau présentation et fringues, t'as prévu quoi ?

- Heu...

- Ca non plus t'y as pas pensé ?

- Ben...

- Ryo...

Le ton désespéré avec lequel il a dit ça me plaît pas duuuuuu tout. A l'entendre, on dirait que je pense jamais à que dalle. Mais c'est faux hein. Bien sûr que c'est faux, je suis pas si con non plus.

- Je croyais que c'était le talent qu'il fallait montrer ?

- TOUT compte, Ryo, souffle Tacchon.

- Bon, tu sais quoi, on va te montrer des bouts d'émissions dans les autres pays pour que tu te fasses une idée, décide soudain Arlequin.

Il bondit jusqu'au pc de son chéri, l'allume et, après quelques secondes, pianote je sais pas quoi dessus. Et je me retrouve à regarder des dizaines de vidéos improbables dans pleins de langues, comme de l'anglais, du français... Je cale rien à part vaguement l'anglais, mais dedans ça se voit que ceux qui se présentent y mettent tout leur coeur pour la plupart. Quand ils chantent ou quand ils dansent... c'est chelou.

Moi ça fera quel effet sur scène ? Merde maintenant je commence à douter. Allez pense au million ! ... tiens ils gagnent quoi ceux qui participent mais n'ont pas le premier prix ? Nan parce qu'en les écoutant les deux autres, faut quand même que je me prépare psychologiquement à me prendre une grosse raclée si y a une autre personne super trop talentueuse qui se présente à la même audition !

- Bon t'as des idées maintenant ? me harcèle Arlequin à la fin de la dix-septième vidéo.

- Ouais... un peu...

- Un peu plus d'enthousiasme ! Tu le veux ce million de yens ou pas ?!

- Bah bien sûr que je le veux ! Mais c'est pas vous qui me dites que je l'aurai jamais ?

- Faut persévérer, tu vaux quelque chose. Tu veux pas aller le plus loin possible ?

- ... si.

- Donc c'est partiiiiiiiii !

- Hein ?

- Opération shopping noctuuuuurne ! s'écrie Yasuda, super excité. On va te trouver THE vêtements qui tuent pour ton audition.

Flippant comme sa tension elle monte vite à l'autre... Bon bah... j'ai pas le choix hein ? Et même si j'ai presque plus rien à dépenser, j'accepte quand même. Ça peut être sympa non ?

- OK. Par contre, Tacchon, tu calmes la joie de ton copain. S'il me sort le moindre truc bariolé, je le tue.

- Sympa...

- Je SUIS sympa, je préviens AVANT.

- ...

- J'ai aucune envie d'arriver là-bas fringué comme un clown. Lui c'est lui, moi c'est moi.

- Oi ! "Lui" il est dans la pièce ! se rebelle Yasuda. Alors parle pas comme si j'étais pas là. En plus je veux juste t'aider.

- Il le sait, Sho', il le sait, intervient doucement Tacchon en me fusillant du regard. Mais c'est Ryo et son caractère de merde.

- Mon caractère de merde, il te...

- Oui bon stop. Allez on sort, me coupe encore mon meilleur ami.

Ils me traînent donc dans les boutiques. J'ai dis que ça pourrait être sympa ? Grosse erreur. Très grosse erreur. Faire les boutiques avec ce duo d'olibrius est juste un suicide mental. Entre Tacchon qui s'arrête tous les trois pas, Yasuda qui piaille comme une collégienne en chaleur dès qu'un truc lui plaît... Je vais finir dingue avant qu'on ait fini. Et le pire, c'est les fringues qu'ils trouvent. Rien qui soit dans mon style.

Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai marre. Ils sont bien gentils mais ça sert à rien. On va aller dans le genre de boutique que MOI, j'aime. Na. Je réussis à les y traîner après que Yasuda se soit payer une nouvelle garde-robe tout aussi aveuglante (comment il fait sérieux ?).

On passe des boutiques "rose bonbon smarties marshmallow pouah pouah" (pas mal le nom que j'ai inventé nan ?) à celles pour les mecs, les vrais, perfecto en cuir et jean destroy, chaussures classouilles made in Italie et tout le tintouin. Sans déconner ça a pas la classe ça ?

- Ce qui m'étonne Ryo..., commence Tacchon en voyant le premier mannequin de la vitrine, c'est que... ça fait beaucoup plus classe sur un mec en plastique que sur toi.

OIIII ! COMMENT OSE-T-IL ?!

- Pffff... c'est pas marrant c'est tout noir et gris... en plus les formes, bonjour l'originalité, se plaint Arlequin.

Tu m'étonnes oui ! Lui avec sa tenue plus flash tu meurs, il fait tache dans ce genre de magasin de fringues. Mais ici je me sens chez moi. Aaaah, enfin des trucs qui me plaisent sérieux ! Je fais le tour en gardant des fois des trucs sympas. Après Tacchon me pousse vers les cabines d'essayage et on y passe je sais pas combien de temps sous le regard critique de Yasuda et lui. En plus ils aiment pas les trois quarts de ce que j'ai choisi ça aide...

Un échantillon des remarques ? Oh ben facile, ils arrêtent pas : "ça va pas ensemble", "c'est trop sombre, tu vas pas à un enterrement", "la forme du pantalon t'avantage pas"... Ils m'énervent... Faire du shopping avec eux relève de l'épreuve insurmontable pour les nerfs. Même si je nie pas qu'ils le font avec une bonne intention.

- Bon allez ça suffit, tous les deux vous allez m'attendre dehors, je choisis tout seul.

- Mais Ryo..., commence Tacchon.

- Avec tes goûts..., continue son copain.

- La ferme, sortez et attendez-moi.

Ils font la gueule, mais ils se tirent. Bon, je vais pouvoir choisir ce qui ME fait plaisir. Après un quart d'heure (pas besoin d'y passer trente ans non plus, sérieux. C'est des gonzesses ma parole...), je trouve ce qu'il me faut : jean noir ajusté et destroy, simple t-shirt blanc, perfecto et cerise sur le cake, rangers.

Je paye (avec les derniers yens de mon porteuf), et je sors rejoindre les deux autres. Ils me harcèlent direct et veulent voir la tenue choisie. Ils vont être bluffés héhé. Mais pour un peu de suspens on rentre d'abord à l'appart' sur [barré] ma proposition [barré] mon ordre.

- JAJAAAM ! Admirez le maître ! je m'exclame en sortant de ma chambre après m'être changé.

Je vois d'ici leurs regards de merlans frits héhé... ou pas. Alors là... waw. On a l'impression que je porte les pires fringues du monde. Mais bizarrement leurs tronches changent d'expression. Arlequin penche la tête sur le côté et fait une bouche en cul-de-poule (mon Dieu ce mec est gay jusqu'au bout des onnnngles...), pendant que Tacchon fronce les sourcils. ... c'est quoi leur kiff là ?

- Hm. C'est pas le meilleur truc mais bon, ça peut être pas mal je pense.

- Ouais, si tu te présentes pour chanter une de tes chansons un peu rock, ce style ça le fait bien.

- Ben... j'vais chanter "Code". Ça devrait le faire, je commence à bien la connaître en plus.

- Alors c'est raccord, laisse tomber Yasuda, visiblement à contrecœur quand même.

De toute façon, lui, si y a pas au moins cinq couleurs différentes dans une tenue, il est pas content. Je plains presque Tacchon qui doit en voir de toutes les couleurs, parce que sans être du même genre que moi, il est vachement plus classique quand même niveau fringue.

- Bon, voilà, j'ai la chanson, la voix, les fringues... il manque quoi ?

- Ben si on se fie aux vidéos, ils vont te demander ton nom, ton âge et ce que tu vas faire, répond Arlequin, pas rancunier du tout (tout mon contraire). Mais t'as le droit de faire original.

- C'est vrai, approuve mon pote. Encore une fois, tout ce que tu peux dire ou faire pour te différencier des autres peut faire pencher la balance.

- Heu... ben j'sais pas moi. "Nishikido Ryo, 28 ans, j'vais chanter".

- ...

- Original on a dit...

- N'avale pas la moitié des mots, parle correctement.

- Et fais des phrases complètes, pas des moitiés comme un primate immature.

... Je vais me le faire, le bariolé... Je sais pas quand, je sais pas comment, mais je vais me le faire... Et en plus comment ils veulent être originaux quand on se présente ?! J'vais pas sortir les serpentins et les confettis non plus, pour attirer l'attention !

- Vas-y, recommence, et normalement cette fois ci.

- Comme tout être civilisé.

Comment je fais pour les supporter ces deux là sérieux... ?

- B-bonjour, hajimemashite, je m'appelle Nishikido Ryo, j'ai 28 ans. Je vais vous chanter la chanson "Code".

- ...

- Wouuu houuu, quelle tension super chaude !

- Rho vos gueules !

- Bon c'est déjà mieux. Maintenant avec le sourire et un peu plus de conviction dans ta joie de participer à l'émission...

Je m'oblige à faire un sourire. Mais...

- STOP. ARRETE. Ton sourire c'est une grimace, on dirait que tu vas nous dégueuler dessus...

Cool. Merci, les compliments pleuvent. Je modifie l'expression de ma tronche.

- ... nan arrête, là on dirait un gros pervers.

... MAIS ILS VEULENT QUOI A LA FIN ?!

Au final on passe je sais pas combien de temps à peaufiner ma présentation. Qui doit faire, quoi ? Quinze secondes max à tout péter dans le temps de mon audition ? Je hais m'occuper des détails, c'est c'qu'il y a de plus chiant.

Au final ils ont l'air content. Et vous savez quelle heure il est ? Vingt-trois heures ! On a passé quatre putain d'heures à bosser sur cette audition. J'ai l'impression d'avoir foutu mon temps en l'air et bordel, ça me fait royalement chier.

- Bon, on peut peut-être aller pioncer maintenant ? je fais.

- Très bonne idée, renchérit Yasuda, avec un regard brillant vers Tacchon.

Il m'en faut pas plus pour piger.

- Ah nan hein ! Vous calmez vos ardeurs, je veux pioncer tranquille moi ! Quand vous faites vos saloperies, on doit vous entendre jusqu'au sixième !

- Jaloux, tu dis ça parce que t'es frustré de pas avoir le sexy Jin, fait Arlequin en me tirant la langue.

Qui me traitait d'immature t'à l'heure ? Crétin. Bon, en même temps, c'est pas totalement faux non plus. Et avec tout ça, j'en avais effectivement oublié mon beau ténébreux.

Mais quelque chose me dit que si je l'appelle maintenant, il va m'envoyer chier, même s'il est sympa. J'attendrais demain. Je ferais mon désespéré genre "viens avec moi, tout seul je vais pas m'en sortir". Ce genre de truc marche avec les nanas, mais j'ai jamais testé sur un mec, je me demande si ça va le faire aussi.

Je vais donc roupiller tranquillement, sans entendre un seul bruit du côté de la piaule de Tacchon. Cool ils ont pensé à mon sommeil !

J'me réveille aux alentours de 10 heures du mat'. Rien foutre de la journée y a que ça d'vrai ! ... ah merde je dois m'entraîner au karaoké pour que j'sois au top avec Code.

Allez, un p'tit sms à Jin pour savoir si on peut s'voir. Ce serait cool qu'il fasse mon prof. Un aussi sexy j'dis pas non !

Je prends viteuf ma douche, et quand je me sers du lait dans la cuisine, mon portable vibre. Message de Jin ! ... Rhooooo putainnnn, il bosse ! J'vais me retrouver comme un con dans le box à chantouiller (oui ce verbe existe pas et alors ?), et je saurai même pas c'que ça vaut. La vie est mal faite merde.

Je me traîne jusqu'au premier karaoké que je trouve, puisqu'en fait je me souviens même plus du nom de celui où j'étais. Et c'est repartit pour un entraînement à m'en péter ma voix déjà méga rocailleuse à cause de mes clopes.

J'aurais dû demander à mes deux zigotos de m'accompagner en fait. Enfin quoique ils se seraient fait un plaisir de se foutre de moi. Ils ont déjà entendu ma voix à la maison, mais c'est mes potes, c'est pas des pros. Enfin quoique je dis ça, mais je sais pas ce que Jin peut bien faire dans la vie, mais il a l'air plus pro. Enfin bref de toute façon il peut pas, alors autant me démerder seul

Deux heures plus tard à m'escrimer sur "Code" (ça sert à rien d'en faire d'autres vu que j'ai choisi celle-là), je suis prêt à lâcher l'affaire. J'arrive pas à savoir si je m'améliore, si je stagne ou si j'empire. Je ramasse mes affaires pour sortir, quand la porte s'ouvre.

- Ouais ouais, j'ai fini, on se calme, je grogne, pensant que c'est le patron qui vient me dégager parce que j'ai dépassé mon temps de cinq minutes.

Mais derrière la porte, c'est pas le mec bedonnant qui m'a fait payer un pognon fou. C'est Jin.

- Bah alors, tu abandonnes déjà ? il me fait.

Je le regarde avec l'air d'une vache qui regarde passer un train. Un train sexy, mais un train quand même.

- Jin ? Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? J'croyais que t'avais du taf ou je sais pas quoi ?

- J'me suis dit que ce serait plus intéressant de t'aider à t'améliorer en chant. J'ai déjà payé le box pour les trois heures à venir donc t'en fais pas.

Bon au moins c'est du fric de gagner héhé.

- T'as choisi Code comme chanson ?

- Voui.

- Chante-la moi une fois pour voir.

Je la choisis dans la playlist et fais de mon mieux. J'espère que ça le fait, pas que je me tape la honte. J'ai vraiment l'impression de la foirer maintenant. Mais vraiment bien bien, un truc méga moche. A la dernière note j'attends l'avis de Jin. Je l'sens il va me défoncer.

- Tu t'es amélioré depuis hier. Y a encore des passages qu'il faudrait que tu bosses mais sérieux t'es en bonne voie là.

Foutez-moi un coup de pied au cul je rêve. Ce mec il est parfait en plus d'être sexy !

On passe l'heure d'après à voir où je merde pour que j'arrête de faire des conneries, puis il propose de faire une pause. Comme quoi trop chanter ça pète la voix et peut faire des horreurs. Il commande des boissons et on blablate un peu. De l'alcool, lui et moi dans une pièce avec un canapé pas si inconfortable... stoooop mon esprit pervers c'est pas le moment !

Donc je finis par reprendre le micro. Plus ça va, plus je l'aime cette chanson. Mais je l'aime encore plus quand j'ai Sexy Man à côté de moi.

- Ne, Jin... tu pense que j'ai une chance si je présente "Code" à une émission ?

- Quelle émission ?

- Tu sais, ce machin dont ils font la pub à la télé.

- Non, je ne vois pas.

- Ah.

Il a pas la télé ? Parce que cette pub, elle passe souvent quand même. Peut-être qu'il aime pas ça. Ça arrive des gens comme ça. Moi je pourrais pas vivre sans la téloche. C'est vital ce truc. Bref...

- Alors tu penses que oui ?

- Ben... c'est possible ouais. C'est quand ton émission ?

- Heu... demain je crois.

- Ca fait un peu juste pour être au point quand même.

- J'ai pas tellement le choix.

- Ok, alors arrête de blablater, concentre-toi et donne toi à fond pour réussir au mieux demain.

Waw. Ça c'est expéditif. Bosser bosser bosser... pfff pas marrant. Mais un million de yens sont en jeu. Et le regard de Sexy Man aussi. P't'être que si je gagne bah il s'intéressera plus à moi. Ce s'rait cool nan ?

Je vois pas le temps passer, je me pète la voix et au final je reçois quand même quelques commentaires positifs de Jin. Qui doit d'ailleurs se barrer, puisque ça fait, quoi ? Quatre heures que je m'entraîne là ? 'tain, j'suis un ouf des fois...

- Tu regarderas l'émission ? je lui demande.

- Hmm. Si j'ai le temps.

... C'est quoi cette réponse sérieux ?

- J'pars avec toi attends s'teup.

Il va pas s'en tirer comme ça, on va rester ensemble en dehors du karaoké aussi namého. C'est là qu'en sortant dans la rue, y'a une meuf qui se jette direct sur Jin ! HE HO ! Elle a fumé ou quoi l'autre ?!

- Chéri, tu as été absent longtemps, tu m'as manqué. Tu n'as pas oublié qu'on sort ce soir, ne ?

- Bien sûr que non, ma puce. Bon, Ryo, à un de ces jours. Ciao.

Et sur ce, il se casse. Totalement halluciné, je le regarde partir avec la grognasse. Qui a un polichinelle dans le tiroir. Putain c'est bien ma veine, pour une fois que je kiffe un mec, il est non seulement hétéro, mais en plus maqué et plus si affinité.

Je soupire lourdement et m'allume une clope. Je suis vraiment pas verni. Ma poisse continue de plus belle. Je m'demande si des fois y peut m'arriver des trucs bien. Ça changerait un peu. Bon, ben j'ai plus rien à foutre dehors on dirait. Je finis de la griller, soupire de nouveau et rentre chez moi. J'espère que Yasuda est rentré dans ses pénates, parce qu'on dirait qu'il a pris un abonnement dans les nôtres ces derniers temps. Et j'ai pas tellement envie de voir ses couleurs touuuuuus les jours.

'Tain j'ai perdu toute motiv' là... fait chier... J'vais aller déprimer dans un bain chaud tiens ça m'fera du bien. Quand j'ouvre la porte, la paire de Doc Martens blanche/taches de peintures à lacets multicolores me font bien intégrer qu'Arlequin est bien venu squatter aujourd'hui aussi.

Qu'ils baisent sur le canapé, moi j'veux juste être tranquille et pas les voir dégouliner d'amour. Rien que repenser à l'autre vache qui attend un mioche ça me fait vomir. Elle avec Jin ? Si sexy ? Que j'aurais pu avoir merde ? La vie est mal foutue sans déc.

J'ai même plus envie de chanter et je snobe Tacchon qui me demande comme s'est passée mon entraînement. Mal ? Enfin nan ça allait, c'est plutôt APRES m'être pété la voix des heures que ça a foiré total. Il pouvait pas prévenir l'autre playboy qu'il avait une copine enceinte nan ?!

J'me fais couler un bain chaud et j'ai l'intention d'y rester jusqu'à ce que je meurs de faim ou que je me noie. Au choix. Mais comme d'hab les deux autres viennent me faire chier dans mon intimité pour me demander c'qui va pas. Mais tout merde !

- Et si vous vous cassiez vite fait de la salle de bain ? Vous connaissez le mot "intimité" ?

- Allez fais pas ton sucré, t'es pas pudique.

- C'est pas la question, j'ai juste envie d'être peinard quand je prends mon bain, c'est pas compliqué à piger, merde !

- Et allez, encore de mauvaise humeur, remarque Tacchon.

Y'a de quoi, putain et vous me pourrissez encore plus la vie...

- Viens, Sho', on laisse môssieur dans son bain. Il nous racontera quand il sera mieux luné.


	3. L'audition

Ouch ma tête... j'suis où là... ? Wah la vache ça tangue ici. ... ouais nan en fait c'est pire quand je ferme les yeux. J'ai quoi ? Il est quelle heure ? 'tain j'crois que... ouais c'est ça. J'ai trop picolé hier soir. J'ai pas envie de me lever. Que le monde aille se faire foutre, je bouge plus de mon lit, j'suis super bien ici.

- DEBOUUUUUT RYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Mon crâââââââne...

- Allez hop hop hop, on se lève, on arrête de ruminer son pseudo-chagrin d'amour qui n'en est même pas un, on avale une aspirine, on file sous la douche et on se fringue avec ce qu'on a acheté y a deux jours pour partir à l'auditiooooooonnn !

Programme chargé. Que je ne suivrais pas. Il rêve l'aut' ou... ? J'ai une gueule à pouvoir chanter Code en y mettant toute ma sexy-attitude et mon statut de beau gosse ? Tacchon et Yasuda ont pas l'air de capter. Moi = larve. Equation simple à caler nan ? Pas pour eux. Ils me font avaler de force alors que je leur fous des coups une mixture verte et indéfinissable au goût complètement pourri qui me ferait dégueuler ce que je n'ai pas dans le bide puisque j'ai rien bouffé hier. J'ai juste bu. Beaucoup. Un peu trop pour quelqu'un qui doit passer une audition pour gagner 1 million de yens. Ouais, j'suis pas doué.

- Allez vous faire foutre, que je leur dis.

Mais ils ont l'air de s'en battre royalement l'oeil, de ce que je dis.

- Tu le veux, ce fric, ou pas ? demande Yasuda.

- Ouais.

- Alors bouge ton cul, reprend Tacchon. Vous allez être plusieurs centaines, et à mon avis, vu l'heure, tu risque pas d'arriver dans les premiers.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Huit heures.

Je bondis. Enfin comme je peux.

- Putain, vous pouviez pas me réveiller avant, bande de loosers ?!

- Parle pour toi, on a essayé pendant une heure, mais le sommeil d'un ivrogne est lourd.

- L'ivrogne il te...

- Oui oui. Allez décare tes fesses, sinon tu vas encore plus être à la bourre.

Je me précipite vers la sortie. J'ai plus ou moins la gerbe, mais je suis pressé alors je fais comme si. J'espère juste pas dégueuler là-bas sinon ça va pas le faire du tout.

On se retrouve dans la bagnole de Tacchon (parce qu'il se paye le luxe d'avoir une bagnole ce saligaud), et il grille presque toutes les priorités et manque au minimum 10 fois de pas se faire choper et retirer son permis pour que j'arrive le plus vite possible. C'est sympa de risquer sa vie pour moi, mais si c'est pour se retrouver dans un commissariat et louper la chance de ma vie d'avoir 1 million de yens ça sert à rien.

Quand on arrive devant le bâtiment de la chaîne TV, Yasuda me fout dehors avec un coup de pied au cul et un "ganbatteeeeeeeeee !". Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose à mon état. Putain je me sens mal. Pourquoi j'ai picolé merde ? Tout ça à cause de Jin... grrrrr...

J'entre dans le bâtiment. J'ai les jambes qui flageolent. Preuve suprême de virilité yeah... Merde c'est quoi les paroles de Code déjà ? Comment je fais pour me présenter ? Et... et... une affreuse envie de vomir me prend. ... wo putain d'merde. Faut que je trouve les chiottes avant de commencer à tenter d'éventuellement essayer de peut-être réfléchir. Parce que là, tel... Merde ! Je cours vers le panneau qui les indique. Je peux vraiment être très con quand je m'y mets. J'attendais cette occasion en or et je risque de me foirer total parce que j'ai été assez débile pour boire comme un trou.

Une fois là où j'ai besoin, je dégueule tellement, que je suis sûr que j'ai rendu tous mes repas de la semaine, mais je me sens un peu mieux ensuite. Enfin bien sûr, pas au point de me sentir prêt à passer la fameuse audition. Mais vraiment pas. Surtout qu'on est plusieurs... merde, on doit être genre trois cents. Et je sais pas en combien je passe. J'vais crever avant, c'est clair. Des fois, j'me déteste. Je vais m'asseoir dans un coin, avec ma tronche qui dit "le premier qui m'approche sans une bonne raison, je le massacre" et ferme les yeux. Donc "Code". Allez, Ryo, concentre-toi... Tu les connais, ces putain de paroles...

Et l'air ? C'est quoi l'air de la chanson ? La mélodie ? Les paroles ? Putaiiiiiiiin ! Je sais plus rien ! Ca sert à qued' que je reste, j'vais me rétamer devant le jury c'est sûr. Même penser au million ça m'aide pas. J'suis une grosse merde voilà.

- Vous vous sentez bien ?

Je sursaute. Qui est le con qui me parle... ? ... hey mais ! C'est l'autre là ! Murasaki... nan heu... le producteur qui m'a filé le rendez-vous pour c'te putain d'audition à la con qui me fait gerber !

- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?! je grogne.

- Hm. En effet non. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- NE VA PAS ?! Mais tout bugue aujourd'hui ! J'me lève pas assez tôt, j'ai la gueule de bois, je dégueule à peine arrivé, tout ce monde ça me fait stresser, et PIRE QUE TOUT je sais même plus les paroles de la chanson que je voulais présenter !

- Et si vous commenciez par vous calmer ? Respirez à fond.

Respirer, il en a de bonnes. En plus, c'est pas ça qui va me remettre en mémoire ces saloperies de paroles.

- Fermez les yeux, inspirez profondément et essayez de vous repasser la musique dans votre tête. Si vous connaissiez les paroles hier, vous ne pouvez pas les avoir oubliées aujourd'hui, c'est impossible.

Je sais pas pourquoi je l'écoute, mais je le fais quand même. Peut-être parce que malgré tout, je pense à cette montagne de fric qui me tend les bras et que si je supporte pas un truc, c'est d'abandonner près du but. Allez, je vais pas gâcher le temps que Jin a passé à me coacher et m'engueuler pour que j'arrive enfin à la chanter cette putain de chanson ! Rappelle-toi... respire... rappelle-toi... OUI ! J'ai le début ! Et... le reste vient tout seul. Wo putain c'est trop zarb quand même. Y a deux minutes je savais plus rien jusqu'à mon nom et là...

- J'ai l'impression que mon conseil marche, me sourit l'autre producteur.

Pfff. J'aurais pu m'en sortir tout seul. Ou pas. Ça fait d'jà du stress en moins yeah. Maintenant faut pas que je me la joue vieille chèvre et que ma voix dérape à en chialer. J'le sens pas...

- Je suis content que vous ayez finalement accepté de venir à cette audition. Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné envie ? Le mystère ?

... nan il est pas sérieux là ? Il croit sérieusement que c'est parce que j'étais censé rien savoir de c'te putain d'audition que j'suis venu ? Il rêve.

- Pour le million de yen, vous croyiez quoi ?!

- Aaah... c'est un peu décevant. Mais l'essentiel est que vous soyez là.

Il a un gros kiff sur moi l'autre.

- Et vous en avez quoi à foutre de moi ?

- Vous avez l'air d'être une personne très intéressante. On ne vous l'a jamais dit ?

... barge. Il est barge. Et timbré. Comment je fais pour avoir une conversation avec ce taré ?!

- Et bien bonne chance.

Il sort ça, puis me tourne le dos et sa barre taper la discute avec d'autres candidats. Bah je m'en fous après tout. Surtout qu'il a une drôle de tronche ce mec. Woah, y'en a qui ont de ces looks... Une femme-plante, deux hurluberlus peinturlurés des pieds à la tête... la vache, je fais presque normal moi à côté. Enfin je suis normal, mais je veux dire... Putain qu'est-ce que je fais ici... Je me fous dans un coin et le défilé tarde pas à commencer. Pour me distraire, j'essaye de deviner aux tronches et aux costards, ce que les gens peuvent bien faire devant le jury. D'ailleurs, j'y avais pas réfléchi, mais ils sont combien dans ce jury et c'est qui les mecs ?

Bon, là, ça fait deux heures que je poireaute et je me fais chier sévère. Je choppe un mec du staff et je lui demande pour combien j'en ai encore. Deux heures, qu'il me sort. J'vais m'pendre... Ça veut dire que je vais paumer ma journée dans cette salle d'attente pleine de gens zarb ?! Foutage de gueule...

Ça a servi à rien que je stresse comme un taré et que je dégueule tous mes repas de la semaine hein ?! Et ma grasse matinée ils y ont pensé ces connards ?! 'tain... aucun respect ! Sérieuuuuux... j'ai rien à foutre là... j'me fais chier comme un rat... Autant me balader au pif dans les couloirs. Ça sert à rien mais si je reste assis encore une seconde je pète le câble du siècle. C'est des psychopathes à jouer avec les nerfs des gens comme ça !

Je marche dans n'importe quelle direction et avec mon sens de l'orientation d'une loutre bourrée je parie je retrouve pas la salle où j'étais y a deux minutes. ... Tiens avec tout ça je pense même plus à Jin ! Qu'il aille crever ce mec au corps de rêve super sexy.

... et... que... HEIN ?! Je... rêve. J'ai fumé ou c'est Jin qui vient de sortir de la pièce là ?! En compagnie de l'autre producteur et de... un mec... roux inconnu ? C'est ma gueule de bois qui me met pas les yeux en face des trous. Qu'est-ce qu'il fouterait là Jin d'abord ? Hein ?

- Ah ! Mais... c'est Nishikido, c'est ça ?

... nan c'est bien Jin en fait.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Jin ?

Il rigole. Au lieu de me répondre, il se marre.

- T'as pas capté, ne ? Ben... tu verras alors.

Il échange un regard avec le chelou et l'inconnu, ils rigolent et se cassent tous les trois.

Et voilà, chuis encore plus vénère maintenant. Je dé-teste, quand on me prend pour un con. Je pige pas, il était pourtant super cool pendant que je m'entraînais au karaoké, alors pourquoi il se fout de ma gueule maintenant ? Je sens le pâté ou quoi ?

- Jin ! que j'appelle parce que se foutre de moi, c'est pas conseillé.

Mais il répond plus. Et je me retrouve à nouveau seul comme un con. Ah j'en ai ras le cul, j'me casse. Faut pas déconner non plus. Mais bon, je tourne en rond pendant dix bonnes minutes, pour enfin retrouver la salle d'attente. Bye bye les loosers, le million de yens, j'me barre, fallait pas me prendre pour un con ! Je resterai chômeur, Tacchon continuera à payer le loyer pour moi, et je tiendrai la chandelle entre son Arlequin et lui ! Je me trouverai bien un autre boulot dans une vidéothèque ou un truc du genre nan ?

- Le numéro 185, je répète, c'est le tour du numéro 185.

Bonne chance le numéro 185 ! A jamais ! J'espère pour toi que tu feras de ton mieux ! ... chotto. ... le numéro 185... Mais... MERDE C'EST MOI !

- Heu... hai ? je bredouille comme un con en m'approchant de la meuf qui m'a appelé.

Elle me sourit et m'invite à passer la porte que tout le monde passe depuis t'à l'heure. Naaaan... je... vais passer devant le jury ? Après tant de temps d'attente ?! Mais alors il m'a raconté quoi, l'autre, avec ses "deux heures" ? Il savait même pas de quoi il parlait alors ? Putain, même les grouillots du staff se foutent de moi. Allez Nishikido vas-y et montre-leur qui t'es ! Et que Jin aille se faire foutre ! Je tire sur le col de mon perfecto et passe la porte. J'arrive sur une scène et vais jusqu'à une marque blanche sur le sol. Je lève la tête pour regarder le jury... et je bloque. Oh putain... Quand il disait que j'avais pas capté, je pensais pas... Putain de merde...

- Comme on se retrouve, me dit Jin dans un sourire en coin. T'as pigé maintenant ?

- Je pige que tu m'as pris pour une poire... Pourquoi t'as rien dis dès le départ ?

- Parce que je pensais pas que tu parlais de cette émission.

- Si vous avez terminé de bavarder, fait le rouquin inconnu, on pourrait peut-être entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Ah oui c'est vrai. J'suis pas là pour régler mes comptes avec Jin, mais pour présenter mon "incroyable talent". Lol. Rho putain, le stress revient... j'vais m'foireeeeeeeer... Bon. Se présenter d'abord.

- Hajimemashite... (je toussote un peu) Je suis Nishikido Ryo, j'ai 28 ans...

- Quel métier faites-vous ? me demande le rouquin.

Ah tiens il s'appelle Ikuta Toma, j'viens de caler sa p'tite plaquette accroché à son sweat.

- Heu... j'suis chômeur en fait. C'pour ça que le million à gagner m'intéresse 'voyez ?

A la tronche qu'ils font tous les trois (sourire pour Mura-machin, rire franchement pour Jin et regard blasé et pas trop cool pour Ikuta), j'ai l'impression que j'ai dit une connerie. Yeaaah... ça commence biennn...

- Et quel talent allez-vous nous présenter ? continue, toujours avec son sourire méga-flippant, Mura-machin.

- J'vais vous chanter "Code".

A peine j'ai dit ça qu'un membre du staff m'amène un micro que je prends dans mes mains. Qui sont moites. Je stresse merde. En plus y a Jin. Et le regard insistant que je cale pas trop de Mura-machin. Murakami Shingo, me signale sa plaquette. Ok je retiens.

Je ferme les yeux pour pas voir leur tronche, parce que ça me déconcentre et je démarre dès que la musique se lance. Allez fais de ton mieux, montre-leur à ce trio de chelous ! Je termine sur un dernier "yeah yeah !", rouvre les yeux et les fixe. Y'en a qu'un seul qui a buzzé. C'est le rouquin là, Ikuta. Ça veut dire quoi ? Que c'était bien ? Et il a quoi à me reprocher celui qui a buzzé ?

- Alors je vous ai buzzé, non pas parce que c'était mauvais, explique-t-il, mais parce que vous avez perdu le contact visuel. Ce qui veut dire que vous ne nous destiniez pas réellement cette chanson. Et un chanteur qui ne destine pas ce qu'il fait à son public n'a pas d'intérêt. Donc pour moi, ce sera non.

Enfoiré va. T'as rien pigé. Heureusement qu'il reste chelou et Jin. Et eux ils ont pas appuyé sur leur maudit bouton.

- Allez Toma-chan, sois pas trop vache, même les yeux fermés il a réussi à chanter ! Et très bien en plus ! Tu l'as même avoué.

- Mais, Jin...

- C'est un concurrent très intéressant tu ne trouves pas, Toma ? Je ne pense pas qu'il pensait ce que tu as déduit en fermant les yeux.

L'autre Ikuta grommelle et essaye de rajouter quelque chose mais se fait rembarrer. HAHA ! Dans ta face !

- Heu... j'suis pris, j'sais pas, j'ai passé la première épreuve... ?

Ils se marrent comme si j'avais dit la meilleure blague du monde. Hé ho c'est bon hein, c'est la première fois que je passe ce genre d'audition aussi...

- Vous êtes qualifié, votre prestation nous a plus et intéressés.

Cool... je fous quoi avec ça moi ? Je me barre par la porte ? Ils me filent un papier ? Je fous quoiiiiii ? Jin me fait un signe discret vers la gauche et je pige que c'est par là la sortie. Je le zyeute encore une fois (ben oui il a beau être maqué avec une meuf, il est toujours super sexy) et sors. Une fois hors de leur vue, je m'autorise un "yossshhhhhh !" sonore avec le mouvement de bras correspondant. Je suis trop un boss, c'est clair. Ils ont reconnu mon talent, yaha ! Un mec s'approche alors de moi.

- Vous allez à la deuxième étape ? il me demande.

Je le regarde sans piger.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien vous avez passé le premier casting apparemment vu votre joie. Il vous faudra passer la seconde.

- Ce qui veut dire en clair ?

- Passer une deuxième fois devant le jury.

Je reste comme un con. Ah parce que c'est pas fini en plus ?! C'est une blague ?! J'ai pas que ça à foutre moi !

- Et... elle consiste en quoi cette deuxième épreuve ?

L'autre con pouffe.

- Vous devez présenter quelque chose de différent. Par exemple, si vous avez chanté, vous devez choisir une autre chanson.

... what the fuck ?! J'étais pas au courant bordel ! J'me suis fait chier à apprendre et super bien chanter Code, que je dois tout recommencer depuis le début avec une autre chanson ?! En plus Code c'était la meilleure...

- Voici l'horaire de la deuxième audition.

Je le remercie viteuf, et me barre. Au passage je croise Murakami dans le couloir. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veeeeuuut... ?

- Bravo pour votre réussite.

- Boarf. J'y suis pas encore au fric que j'veux...

- Je vois que votre langage est toujours aussi je-m'en-foutiste. Bonne chance pour la deuxième partie ne.

- Ouais ouais...

J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches. Direction l'appart pour tout raconter aux deux autres ! Mais une fois arrivé, des bruits suspects me parviennent depuis la chambre de Tacchon. Oh nan, ils remettent ça... Ils sont en chaleur ma parole... Raaaah mais c'est pas vrai... Je m'enferme dans ma chambre et met un oreiller sur ma tête, mais même comme ça, j'entends Yasuda couiner... Putaiiiiin je suis maudiiiiiit... Journée de merde et ça continue... Pourquoiiiiii ?! Je vais pas tenir... surtout que ça dure en général leurs conneries, il est endurant mon pote... Allez je me re-casse, je peux pas supporter ça. Je leur donne une heure et s'ils ont pas fini leurs saloperies, ça va mal se mettre. Je suis pas d'humeur. Je sors en claquant la porte. En plus il pèle et j'ai fumé ma dernière clope tout à l'heure. J'ai dis que j'étais maudit ? Parce que là, ça se confirme. Chuis sûr que c'est Ikuta et son buzz qui m'ont porté la poisse. 'Foiré va... Heureusement qu'y avait Jin et Mura-machin (j'arrive pas à retenir son nom. J'vais l'appelle "la rouquine"). N'empêche que c'est la merde, cette histoire de deuxième round. C'était pas du tout prévu au programme. Ils auraient pas pu me prévenir, ces deux faux frères qui font des folies de leurs corps là ?! 'Foirés aussi ceux-là...

Sans que je cale vraiment je me retrouve devant un karaoké. Putain, j'ai pris l'habitude ces derniers jours et j'crois que mon corps réagi tout seul maintenant. Youpiiii... Bon tant qu'à faire, autant m'entraîner un peu. Pas que j'y prenne goût hein ! Faut pas déconner non plus. Mais si j'veux ce putain de million faut que j'trouve une nouvelle chanson à présenter et ça, c'est la M - E - R - D - E. J'me paye une heure dans un box et je zieute la playlist. Quelle chanson prendre... ? Je regarde les autres titres de celui qui a fait Code. P't'être que y en a une qui peut me plaire ch'sais pas. Je les passe toutes et essaye de chanter dessus. Au final j'ai réussi à choisir (on applaudit le beau gosse qui y a pas une semaine ne savait pas utiliser un micro de karaoké). Je chanterai Monologue du même chanteur que Code pour la deuxième épreeeeuuuuve (imaginez une musique bien chelou comme dans les films en fond. Ok je me tais). Je la chante deux trois fois, puis je retourne à l'appart. Kami-sama qu'ils aient fini leurs p'tites affaires par pitiéééé.

Plus un bruit quand j'entre. Enfin, pas le même que tout à l'heure. Là, y a juste la télé qui gueule. Enfin j'crois que c'est la télé. Je vire mes pompes et entre dans le salon. Oh bordel nan c'est pas la télé, c'est Yasuda qui beugle dans un micro. Il joue à un truc du genre "Just dance" mais pour les chansons. Il a décidé de bieeeeeen finir de me pourrir ma journée.

- Yasuda, la feeeeeeerme ! que je gueule.

- Uwah ! T'es pas dingue de crier comme ça nan ?! Tu m'as foutu la trouille, baka !

- Chouette, comme ça t'as arrêté de nous casser les oreilles.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette mauvaise humeur, Ryo ? me demande Tacchon. Ça c'est mal passé, c'est ça ? Ils t'ont jeté ?

Et voilà, direct il pense que j'ai foiré. Je suis un tel looser ou quoi ? CA, c'est la loose totale.

- Nan, monsieur le défaitiste. J'ai réussi, figure-toi, je grogne.

- Ben c'est génial. Pourquoi tu tires cette tronche alors ?

- Parce que je dois passer une seconde épreuve ! Je l'aurai quand mon million ?! Quand est-ce que je pourrai arrêter de m'entraîner à chanter merde ?!

- Ah oui, on avait oublié de te prévenir.

- De... que... mais... JE REVE ?!

- Rho c'est bonnnn, l'essentiel c'est que tu as réussi la première audition ! Si on t'avait dit qu'il y avait plusieurs trucs à passer t'aurais fait ton Ryo et t'aurais laisser tomber.

... Ils ont pas tord en plus. Rha fait chier !

- Et sinon ? T'as déjà réfléchi à ce que tu allais présenter pour la deuxième étape ?

- Voui.

- Hontou ?! Nani nani ?

- J'vais chanter Monologue cette fois-ci.

- C'est du même chanteur que Code ?

- Ouaip.

Ils se regardent. Puis me regardent.

- Et bah qu'est-ce t'attends ?! Va t'entraîner à la chanter pour être le plus parfait possible et gagner ce million de yens !

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve jarter de mon propre chez-moi, dans le froid, sans clopes, pour de nouveau aller au karaoké. Journée pourrie. La vie est mal faite. Ils m'ont même pas laissé le temps de dire que j'en revenais, avec leurs conneries. Enfin je sais que c'est une bonne intention, mais fait chier quand même. J'en ai marre de taffer sans même être sûr d'avoir une vraie récompense au bout. Si au moins j'avais un moyen de m'assurer la victoire... Mais graisser la patte à Jin, ça marchera jamais. Si au moins j'avais pu le rendre dingue de mon corps, ça aurait pu faire un moyen de pression, mais vu qu'il est hétéro, c'est mort. Et j'ai pas du tout confiance en moi pour la deuxième. Ça me fout en l'air de l'avouer, mais c'est vrai. C'est juste la loose. Et si le Ikuta arrive à convaincre les deux autres, c'est foutu. Parce qu'apparemment, deux non, c'est bye bye. Et je veux cette montagne de pognon, bordel. Je croyais même pas que j'étais capable de vouloir autant un truc. Même pas un taf. Et pourtant, on va pas tarder à être dans la merde si j'en trouve pas un bientôt, parce que Tacchon va pas pouvoir continuer longtemps à payer deux parts de loyer avec son salaire de vendeur de magasin de jouets.

Bon, je vais au karaoké gentiment ou je fête ma victoire en solitaire dans un bar, avec clopes et alcool comme compagnie ? Perso je préfère la seconde option. Marre de chanter, me faut une pause sérieux. Je change de direction et entre dans le premier bar que je trouve. Je commande direct une bière en m'installant au comptoir, et j'arrive à me dégoter des clopes auprès du barman. C'est pas non-fumeur ici donc j'en profite. Aaaaah, journée pas si pourrie. Juste moi, ma clope et ma bière. Je m'en enfile trois comme ça, et je finis assez vite bourré. C'est là que la porte du bar s'ouvre sur un nouveau client. Qui vient s'asseoir juste à côté de moi alors que y a des dizaines d'autres places. Qui c'est... ? Ah mais c'est le rouquin !

- Un whisky-soda, s'il vous plaît, demande-t-il au barman.

J'le voyais pas en train de boire de l'alcool perso. Il a l'air super sérieux le mec.

- Oh, mais c'est... Nishikido-san ? C'est ça ?

- Ouaip'... et vous Ikuta hein ?

- Ikuta Toma, oui. Vous êtes un candidat assez peu.. classique

- Ah ? Comment ça ? Y a personne qui vient pousser la chansonnette devant vous ou quoi ?

- Oh si, des dizaines. Mais personne ayant ce... type de look. Ni ce genre de voix.

- Elle est bien ma voix alors heinnn ? Pas faute de l'avoir bossée.

- Le fait est que... Hina semble avoir décidé de vous prendre sous son aile.

- Ha ? Le mec aux dents zarb' me fait du favoritisme ? C'pas possible.

- Hé, ne soyez pas désobligeant envers lui. On a beaucoup discuté de votre cas ensuite et il vous a beaucoup défendu.

- Alors là je cale pas... j'lui ai fait quoi pour qu'il fasse tout ça ?

- Aucune idée. Je ne comprends pas ses raisons moi non plus, mais Hina n'agit jamais sans une bonne raison.

- J'aimerais bien la savoir vot' bonne raison. J'ai l'impression qu'on me prend pour une bille et que si j'ai réussi à passer la première épreuve c'est juste à cause de son trop plein de gentillesse niaise à la con.

- Jin aussi vous a donné son oui. Vous auriez préféré ne pas passer la première étape ?

- Si, j'préfère large l'avoir réussie, mais je cale pas son fonctionnement à l'autre producteur, ça m'énerve.

- Et bien demandez-lui dans ce cas.

- Et comment ? Pas que ça m'intéresse plus que ça hein...

Il fouille dans ses poches. Je sais pas ce qu'il cherche, mais c'est zarb. Pour finir, il me tend un papier avec un numéro de téléphone gribouillé dessus.

- Il m'a demandé de vous donner ceci si j'arrivais à vous revoir avant lui.

Vraiment chelou ce mec...

- 'Rci.

Il boit sa commande. En le regardant bien, il est pas moche non plus, ce Ikuta. Bon, bien sûr, il est pas aussi sexy que Jin (c'est impossible), mais il est plutôt pas mal. Le seul qui fait tache dans les trois, c'est celui qui a un comportement zarb vis à vis de moi. Le chelou aux dents de traviole.

- Appelez-le si vous voulez des réponses, car je ne les ai pas.

- Mouais... merci du conseil.

Mais en même temps il m'intrigue l'autre. Pourquoi il a tant insisté hein ? J'représente un potentiel élevé ou quoi ? Je paye c'que j'ai pris, dis au revoir à Ikuta puis me barre.

Mais je pense pas l'appeler tout de suite de toute façon. C'est louche comme attitude. Comment il savait que son pote allait me voir ? J'étais suivi ou quoi ?

J'vais quand même faire un tour au karaoké pour me sortir l'autre mec aux dents zarb de la tête. Pas qu'il soit moche mais c'est mieux de fantasmer sur Jin, lui il est sexy. Enfin il est marié et il va avoir un gosse donc c'est pas si cool...

... Ils se sont donné le mot ceux du jury de l'audition ? Il fout quoi là Jin ?

- Aaaah salut Ryo ! Bravo pour ta réussite à l'audition, t'as pas mal chanter du tout !

- Cimer.

- Tu viens déjà t'entraîner pour la deuxième audition ?

- O-ouaip.

- T'as choisi quoi comme chanson cette fois-ci ?

- Monologue, du même chanteur que Code, t'sais.

- Aaaah bon choix ! Je l'aime beaucoup celle là aussi. J'te paye le box allez, j'vais t'aider à t'entraîner pour voir où tu pourrais capoter.

Pourquoiiiiiiiiiii il est hétéro et mariéééééééé ?!

- Tiens d'ailleurs, t'en penses quoi de Hina ?

... c'est quoi cette question hors-sujet ? Et... chotto. C'est qui Hina en fait ?

- Heuu, de qui tu parles ?

- Ah pardon ! Je parle de Murakami Shingo, celui qui était avec Toma-chan et moi. Hina c'est son surnom.

C'est quoi leur délire sérieux ?

- Et c'est quoi le rapport entre lui et la conversation qu'on avait ?

- Aucun. Si ce n'est qu'il semble beaucoup t'apprécier.

- En quel honneur ?

- Aucune idée. Les pensées d'Hina sont un mystère.

Ben tiens... C'est le deuxième qui me sort que l'autre producteur m'apprécie. Mais pourquoi ? On a pas échangé plus de quatre phrases. Vraiment, j'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il a dans le crâne, ce type. Et j'aime pas ça du tout.

- Allez, au boulot.

- Mais t'es pas censé être impartial etc etc en tant que membre du jury ?

- Je te favorise pas, je me contente de t'indiquer si la voie que tu prends est bonne.

Ce qui, grosso modo, revient au même, mais bon, je m'en fous du moment que moi ça m'arrange. Je chante et subis les commentaires, remarques et conseils de Jin, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'autorise une pause (sadique ce mec). Comme j'suis un peu curieux je lui demande comment s'appelle sa femme et comment ça va avec le bébé. Tant qu'à faire hein...

- Ma femme s'appelle Meisa, et on attend une petite fille. On a décidé de l'appeler Tiara, c'est pas mignon ça ?

- Si, très.

- Mais ma vie privée ne te fera pas réussir la deuxième épreuve. Alors au boulot !

Hééé ? Mais je viens à peine d'entamer ma première bièreuh... Bon.

- Bah voilà ça ressemble enfin à quelque chose, me félicite Jin après deux heures non-stop.

Grrrrr. S'il était pas aussi sexy et qu'il attendait pas un gosse de sa meuf je le maudirais bien. Mais voilà, il l'est. Et puis même si ça fait chier de l'avouer, sans lui, je serais sûrement pas allé si loin dans cette audition, vu que je savais même pas dans quoi je mettais les pieds. Je soupire. J'ai plus envie de chanter. Pour être franc, j'ai pas baisé depuis plus d'une semaine. C'est p'têt pour ça aussi que je suis si à cran. C'est ça qu'il me faut en fait, j'aurais dû y penser avant. Juste de la baise. Bon, bien sûr, je peux pas viser le beau gosse assis à côté de moi, alors je vais aller sur mon terrain de chasse préféré : la boîte.

- Bon, Jin, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai des trucs à faire.

- Plus importants que ton entraînement ?

- Nan, mais il en va de ma sauvegarde physique et... nan bah que physique.

- Mais tu...

Je lui laisse pas le temps d'ajouter un truc qui me retiendrais ici. Je prends mon blouson et sors. Je file à la boite. Il est tôt donc elle est juste en mode bar, mais ça permet des repérages comme ça. Quoique... Nan, en fait pas là. Je trace en fait jusqu'au club d'hôtes où je suis un habitué. Le patron me salue par mon prénom et je cherche des yeux celui que je demande toujours. Le numéro un (qui me coûte toujours une blinde) : Ninomiya Kazunari, appelé Nino dans le club.

- Hey salut Ryo~ Ca fait un moment que t'es pas venu, ça va ?

- Mouais...

- Oh oh toi tu fais la gueule ! Y a un truc qui te tracasse ça se voit. Allez dis tout à Aniki Nino !

- Arrête de faire le con ça te va pas. Bon écoute, je participe à ce jeu télévisé où on doit présenter un talent.

- Le jeu où tu peux gagner un million ?! Waaaah la classe !

- C'est bon tu gagnes beaucoup toi aussi avec ton boulot.

- Hm c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi tu fais la gueule alors ? Je comprends pas.

- Y a un mec du jury...

- Il t'a tapé dans l'oeil ?

- Nan c'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'on arrête pas de me dire qu'il a l'air intéressé par moi et je cale pas...

Nino réfléchit deux secondes puis me fait un grand sourire.

- C'est parce que t'es un mec super intéressant !

- On me l'a déjà dit et je cale encore moins.

- Dans le langage des de-ce-bord, "intéressant" peut aussi être synonyme de "il m'a tapé dans l'oeil j'me demande si on pourrait sortir ensemble".

... He ?

- Tu veux dire qu'il serait amoureux de moi ?! Mais il me connaît même pas !

- Allez c'est pas la mort, t'en es pas encore sûr. P't'être qu'il est pas gay et que le "intéressant" est à prendre au sens propre.

Je vide mon verre de champagne qu'il vient de me remplir avec la classe demandée à un hôte. Je regarde un peu tous ces gens qui viennent s'amuser ici. Ha tiens y a justement l'autre producteur dont on parlait qui vient d'entrer !

... HEEEEEEEEEEE ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?!


	4. Stalké

- Irasshaimase, salue le patron au nouveau venu qui n'est autre que Mura-machin. Je peux vous aider ?

- Bonsoir. C'est possible. Je cherche quelqu'un.

- Qui donc ?

- Un brun, qui fait à peu près ma taille et n'a pas l'air aimable.

He ? Il parle de moi là ?

- Je n'ai personne ici qui réponde à cette description, monsieur.

- Ce n'est pas un hôte.

Il parle vraiment de moi ! C'est quoi ce délire ?!

- Un de nos clients alors ? Je suis désolé, mais nous respectons la tranquillité de nos invités. Si vous souhaitez voir cette personne, vous ne pouvez pas la déranger ici. Il faudra attendre qu'il parte.

- Très bien, j'attendrais.

- Mais vous êtes certain qu'il est ici ?

- Non, je n'en suis pas sûr justement.

- En attendant, pourquoi ne pas profiter de la compagnie de l'un de nos hôtes ?

- Hum... Pourquoi pas en effet...

- Vous ne le regretterez pas, fait le patron en claquant dans ses mains. Kame !

Ce Kame, je le connais, c'est le numéro deux. Il va passer un bon moment, le Hina. Mais bordel, ça veut dire qu'il avait raison, ce Ikuta... Il me donne froid dans le dos quand même Mura-machin. On dirait un gros stalker, brrrr...

- Ryo ? Ryooo ?

- ... quoi Nino ?

- Le mec qui vient d'entrer, c'est pas celui dont on parlait quand même ?

- Si.

- Waw.

- Je...

- J'avais raisonnnnn~ Il a un gros kiff sur toi ça se voit ! Et puis il est bien gay, il a accepté de prendre du bon temps avec Kazuya !

Ok j'veux bien, mais il me connaît à peine le mec. Nan ? A part si c'est un stalker qui connaît tous mes faits et gestes. Et perso j'ai pas trop envie.

- Aaaw~ Dommage, je vais devoir te partager maintenant ! se plaint Nino. Tu veux qu'on aille squatter à la table de Kazuya ? On va s'amuser, ça serait marrant de voir comment ton stalker réagit !

- C'est pas MON stalker d'abord !

- Ben pourtant c'est toi qui as dit qu'il parlait sans arrêt de toi.

- J'ai pas dis ça, j'ai dit que les deux autres ont dit qu'il me trouvait intéressant.

- Et maintenant, il te cherche. Pour moi, ça veut tout dire.

- Ca veut juste dire que c'est un putain de stalker et ça fait flipper.

- Mais s'il fait ça... c'est qu'il a une raison.

Je sens alors mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. C'est Tacchon. C'est rare qu'il me textote comme ça.

- 'Scuse, faut que je réponde, je dis à Nino.

- Iie, daijoubu.

- "Ouais ? " que j'écris.

"Ryo, faut que tu rentres vite, c'est la cata !"

- "Qu'est-ce qui est la cata ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

"On a reçu une lettre du proprio. on est expulsés".

- HEEEEEEEEEEEE ?!

Ca m'a échappé, mais là…

- Oh putain Nino c'est la merde totale !

- Quoi ?!

- Le proprio nous a foutu dehors Tacchon et moi, j'pouvais plus payer le loyer...

- Mais... Tu fous quoi ici alors ?! Ton argent faut que tu le dépenses en premier lieu pour les trucs les plus importants !

- Excusez-moi...

On relève tous les deux la tête vers celui qui vient de parler. Et c'est... bingooo ! Le stalker ! Enfin, Murakami.

- J'ai entendu votre conversation. Il faut dire que vous avez intrigué toutes les personnes du club en criant fort votre surprise quand vous étiez au téléphone. Si c'est un problème de logement, je peux vous dépanner.

... What the fuuuuck...

- Ca ne vous dérangerai pas d'héberger chez vous Ryo ?! s'exclame Nino.

- Non, si je peux aider, je ne me prive pas.

- Mais... et Tacchon... ? je bredouille.

Putain ce mec veut que j'dorme chez lui... Il fait flipper...

- J'imagine qu'il va vivre chez Yasuda pour quelques temps non ? dit Nino.

Je me demande quel côté il est. On a l'impression qu'il fait tout pour que je squatte dans l'appart de Murakami.

- C'est sympa, mais nan merci, je réponds.

- Et que ferez-vous ? Si vous ne pouvez pas payer un loyer, vous ne pouvez pas vous offrir l'hôtel. Ne soyez pas ridicule, mettez-votre fierté dans votre poche.

- Ma fierté vous...

- Accepte, Ryo, sois pas idiot, fait Nino.

- Mais je...

- Accepte, bon sang, tu vas pas coucher sous les ponts, baka.

Je fixe l'hôte, puis le mec, qui me regarde comme s'il allait me bouffer. Merde, on dirait que Nino avait vraiment raison... Ca fout la trouille. Enfin c'est flatteur, mais... Ah putain, ça fait chier mais ils ont raison tous les deux. Dire qu'à la base, j'étais juste venu baiser... Je sens que c'est moi qui vais l'être. Mais pas dans le sens littéral du terme j'espère.

- Alors, votre réponse ?

J'hésite encore un moment. Je le connais presque pas ce type après tout. Mais je suis VRAIMENT dans la merde...

- ... Ok.

J'suis taré d'accepter. Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait, de ce qu'il peut me faire lui ? Mais j'ai vraiment pas d'autre choix. J'envoie un sms à Tacchon ; il me confirme qu'il reste chez Yasuda. Moi j'lui dis que j'vais chez Murakami. Il me prend pour un fou et demande si j'me suis pas fumé un truc. Si seulement c'était ça.

- On y va, Nishikido-san ? On peut passer chez vous prendre quelques affaires, si votre propriétaire vous le permet.

- O-ouais...

- Bien. Au revoir, Ninomiya-san, Kamenashi-san.

Il me fait signe de le suivre. Et s'il tentait quelque chose dans la voiture ?! Au secouuuuurs ! Jiiiiiiin ! Ninooooo ! Mais il fout rien. Il me parle juste gentiment avec son langage vachement chelou et très intello. Je me grouille de mettre dans un sac mes affaires essentiels quand on arrive dans mon (ancien maintenant) appart, puis on va chez lui. C'est un appart super bien foutu et situé, grand et tout. Tout un étage entier ! Genre, quoi ? Quasi 200 mètres carré ? Ça sert à quoi toute cette place quand on vit tout seul ? Enfin je sais pas, il a peut-être quelqu'un...

- Allez entrez, il y a des chaussons là.

- Merci...

Je mets les chaussons et laisse échapper un sifflement. Jamais j'aurais pensé foutre les pieds dans un appart' si classieux. J'vais avoir peur de péter des trucs au moindre mouvement.

- Bien, maintenant, il faut que nous discutions des conditions de votre hébergement.

- Des conditions ? Quelles conditions ?

- Et bien, je n'ai pas exactement la vocation d'un philanthrope, voyez-vous. C'est donnant donnant.

Ah putain, je savais bien que ça sentait l'arnaque. Il va me demander quoi en échange du pieu et de la bouffe ? Je crains le pire. J'aurais ja-mais du accepter.

- Vous avez déjà lu Kimi wa petto ?

- ... vous voulez que je sois votre animal de compagnie ?!

- Non c'était juste pour vous rassurer, je ne vous demande pas de faire la même chose que ce manga, mais plutôt de m'aider pour la maintenance de cet appartement.

- Donc... vous voulez que je sois la boniche ?

- C'est une façon un peu péjorative de présenter les choses.

- Mais dans le fond c'est ça.

- Et bien... un peu en effet. Bien que l'idée d'avoir un animal de compagnie dans votre genre soit plutôt séduisante.

- Et si je dis "plutôt crever !" ? je grogne.

Parce qu'il faut pas se foutre de ma gueule.

- C'est vous qui voyez, mais vous n'avez pas de solution de repli. Vous préférez peut-être dormir dehors. Noël approche vous savez.

Il sait y faire lui. Soit me peler le cul soit avoir un toit mais faire le ménage et tout ce genre de truc. Question de survie je choisis la deuxième option.

- Bien. Maintenant que ceci est mis au clair, je vais vous montrer votre chambre

Une chambre qui doit faire la taille de mon ancien appart avec Tacchon. Lit double, penderie grande comme mon (ancien) salon, télé intégrée... il a tellement de fric à claquer ? Je pose mon sac sur le lit et me retourne vers Murakami qui n'a pas bougé. Bon.. heu... on fout quoi maintenant ?

- Déjà, j'aimerais que vous m'appeliez Hina. C'est mon surnom et tout le monde m'appelle comme ça.

Un peu barge mais bon, si ça lui fait plaisir d'être appelé comme une meuf... faut pas que j'oublie qu'il m'héberge aussi.

- Ensuite, comme il est tard, que diriez-vous de manger, puis de vous entraîner pour la deuxième épreuve de l'audition ? J'ai un karaoké ici.

Un... karaoké... personnel ? Taré.

- Je voudrais quand même savoir pourquoi.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tout ça. Votre intérêt pour ma prestation, le fait que vous vous "intéressiez" à ma vie, votre proposition d'hébergement...

- Ah. Il est encore un peu tôt pour vous le révéler.

Me le révéler ? Ah ouais, carrément... Bordel, il me fout la trouille... Et plus il sourit, plus il me fout la trouille et ça a rien à voir avec ses dents. Et ça me plaît absolument pas du tout. J'aurais peut-être du accepter de crever de froid en fait...

- Vous le saurez si vous passez la seconde étape.

Quoi ?! C'est une blague ?! A bah nan, il a pas l'air de blaguer du tout...

- Mais je risque rien, si vous et Jin me soutenez, je dis.

- On ne vous favorisera pas pour autant. Si vous n'êtes pas bon... A vous de ne pas nous décevoir.

Et ben je suis pas dans la merde, c'est moi qui vous le dis...

- Allez, vous n'avez qu'à travailler votre performance pour réussir. Commencez déjà à chanter, je vais préparer quelque chose à manger. Le karaoké est juste au fond du couloir, à droite.

J'y vais pendant que lui va dans la cuisine. 'tain y a tout ce qu'il faut là. Je regarde dans la playlist s'il a Monologue... et bingo. Il l'a. Même toute la discographie du chanteur !

Je commence à la chanter en boucle, et je remarque même pas Murakami... euh, Hina, adossé à la porte avec un plateau dans les mains, qui me regarde. J'arrête tout de suite. C'est vachement troublant quand même.

- Servez-vous, me dit-il sans avoir l'air gêné pour un sou.

Il s'excuse même pas de m'avoir maté l'autre ! C'est là qu'on entend la sonnette. Allons bon qui c'est mon sauveur ? Oui parce que je pense que je serais un peu plus à l'aise si y a quelqu'un d'autre avec Hina et moi.

- Ah, ils sont arrivés !

Qui ça ? Il se barre vers l'entrée, et quelques secondes après, Jin et Ikuta débarquent dans la pièce où je suis. Heu... Minute, minute...

- C'est quoi le délire, là ? je fais, trèèèèès soupçonneux.

Parce qu'on me fera pas croire qu'ils viennent tailler le bout de gras avec leur pote. Vu mes conversations avec Jin et Ikuta, chuis presque sûr que c'est pour s'occuper de mon cas qu'ils se sont pointés. Mais de quel cas exactement, ça c'est autre chose.

- Disons... que vous allez bénéficier d'un entraînement spécial.

- Et à part ça, je suis pas favorisé, je fais remarquer en fixant Jin, qui m'avait dit l'inverse.

- Pour être franc, nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que vous pouvez dépoussiérer le genre rock avec votre voix et votre look, explique Ikuta.

- Donc... le concours est truqué.

Bah ouais c'est ça en fait, s'ils ont décidé de faire ça, ça veut dire, globalement, que les autres candidats ont presque aucune chance.

- Non, il ne l'est pas. Parce que ce n'est pas nécessairement un chanteur qui remportera la compétition, dit Murakami. Mais nous pensons que vous pouvez faire quelque chose, même sans gagner.

Ouais c'est bien gentil, mais ça m'intéresse pas moi. Tout ce que je veux c'est ce putain de fric ! Et eux ils pensent au monde du rock... j'en ai rien à battre perso. Bah je vais garder ma salive pour chanter par pour leur expliquer ça.

- Chante-nous Monologue une fois pour voir.

J'obéis à la demande de Jin. Mais ils me font flipper à me regarder intensément alors je ferme les yeux.

- STOOOOP. Tu recommences à perdre le contact visuel avec le public !

Saleté d'Ikuta va... en plus il s'est mis à me tutoyer tranquille !

- Mais vous me faites flipper à me regarder comme ça merde.

- Faudra bien que t'apprennes un jour à chanter en regardant ton public.

- Allez essaie, m'encourage Jin.

Essayer essayer... c'est bien beau, mais c'est embarrassant moi j'trouve ! J'suis tellement perturbé que je foire même la chanson.

- Rhaaa ça m'énerve, normalement je réussis à la chanter !

Ils s'apprêtent tous les trois à me filer des conseils (pourris) quand mon portable vibre. C'est bien le seul truc que j'ai encore, mon portable... j'ai pas hâte que le jour du paiement du forfait arrive sérieux. Tiens, un message de Tacchon.

"Dis-moi quelle solution t'as trouvée, ça m'inquiète de te savoir tout seul. Sho' est d'accord pour t'héberger aussi si tu veux". Ooooooooh il s'inquiète pour moi, c'est trop chouuuu. Enfin j'avoue qu'il a un peu de quoi être inquiet. S'il savait ce qui se trame ici, il hallucinerait total. Déjà, moi j'hallucine total. Si on m'avait sorti un truc pareil y a encore une semaine, je me serais sérieusement foutu de la gueule de la personne. Bon allez Ryo, zenifie-toi. Respire, ignore-le, fais comme s'ils étaient pas là. Je leur tourne carrément le dos pour pas stresser et je lance Monologue. Comme je la connais pas encore super bien, je commence par réécouter la musique en la yaourtant vaguement et j'entends Jin pouffer. Crétin, fais-le si t'es si malin... C'est ça que j'ai envie de lui dire mais pour une fois dans ma vie, je la ferme et je l'ignore. Les paroles qui apparaissent sur l'écran s'impriment dans ma tête et se superposent à ce que j'avais déjà fait au karaoké.

Allez yosh~ C'est parti~ Je repasse la musique. Si je peux les bluffer du premier coup ce s'rait pas mal, ça leur montrerait que j'ai la classe internationale.

Bon au final c'est pas la tuerie du siècle, je me suis foiré à quelques passages mais c'est beaaaaucoup moins catastrophique que mes premiers essais avec Code, ça c'est sûr.

- On tient un truc les mecs, lance alors Jin à ses deux potes.

On parle de moi ?

- C'est vrai que votre voix a quelque chose, ce serait très intéressant de l'exploiter, dit Murakami.

Ha ha j'aime, ce mec était en train de quasi baver en m'entendant chanter je l'ai bien vu. Comment qu'il s'est repris ! Enfin en même temps il faisait, et fait, flipper.

- Allez hop hop hop, faut améliorer tout ça Ryo ! T'es pas encore au niveau de Code ! Faut même que tu fasses mieux que ta première audition !

Il va me tuer Jin un jour. Faire mieux que Code ? C'est mon plus beau chef d'oeuvre ! Enfin bon, on peut toujours s'améliorer hein. Mais bon, j'ai peut-être droit à une pause quand même. C'est ce que je veux le plus, surtout quand, une heure et demie plus tard, je rends les armes.Ma gorge est tellement sèche qu'on dirait un désert et je crève d'envie de m'en griller une. Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte, mais Murakami m'arrête par l'épaule. Heu nan, mec, évite de me toucher, tu fais encore plus pervers.

- Quoi ? je fais de mon ton le moins aimable.

- Où allez-vous ?

- Fumer une clope et boire un coup.

- Certainement pas. Vous restez ici et vous travaillez.

- He ? Nan là faut pas déconner, c'est une audition, c'est pas le bagne. Vous foutez pas de ma gueule.

- De plus, à partir de cette minute, considérez-vous en sevrage de cigarettes.

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?! Il se fout de ma gueule là ! S'il croit que j'vais me laisser faire, il s'est gouré de mec !

- Je sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez, mais j'ai aucune intention de me plier à vos exigences à la con.

- Fumer peut être très mauvais pour votre voix, ce serait bête de la gâcher juste pour un peu de nicotine non ?

Mais... mais je m'en bats les couilles j'ai besoin de ma dose ! En plus si ma voix est comme ça maintenant, un peu cassée, c'est à cause de toutes les clopes que je me suis enfilées j'en suis sûr.

- Quoi qu'il en soit vous ne fumerez plus tant que vous habiterez chez moi.

Rho l'aaaaaaauuuutre... Bon son regard me fait un peu flipper quand même. Genre, j'suis sûr qu'il serait capable de commencer à me faire des trucs bizarres si j'approche une cigarette quand je serai en sa présence. J'ai qu'à fumer tout mon saoul une fois dehors, en journée, quand il sera pas là. Ouais. Question de survie.

- Allez Nishikido-san on reprend ! s'exclame Toma.

... HEEEEE ?! Mais j'ai même pas eu ma pause hé ho ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Ah ok. Pour m'amadouer Jin me tend une canette de bière d'une main, et le micro de l'autre. Super. Par contre je résiste pas à la bière et je me l'enfile en moins de deux. Ok c'est bon j'ai eu ma dose j'peux recommencer à chanter !

C'est vraiment un trio de sadiques, ces mecs. Ils connaissent pas le sens des mots "indulgence", "amabilité" etc. Bon, j'avoue que sur le manque d'amabilité, je suis pas en reste, mais c'est eux aussi, j'ai l'impression qu'ils font ressortir mes mauvais côtés. A ce rythme, je vais finir en yakuza. Mais après quarante-cinq minutes de plus, j'explose.

- CA SUFFIT !

Ils me fixent comme si j'étais devenu cinglé. Ouais, je deviens cinglé entre leur entraînement qui va servir je sais même pas à quoi, l'absence de clope et la boisson qu'ils ont vite remplacée par de la flotte.

- Si c'est mon côté bad boy qui vous intéresse, j'vous préviens que vous allez le sentir passer si vous me lâchez pas la grappe un minimum. Chuis pas en prison, capish ?!

- Zen, Nishikido, on fait ça pour ton bien, intervient Jin.

- Mon bien ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Me prends pas pour un con, je sais que vous en avez rien à battre de moi ! C'est que vos objectifs qui vous intéressent !

- J'crois que t'as pris une bière de trop là...

- J'suis pas bourré ok ?! J'en ai juste marre de devoir chanter pour passer une putain d'audition et qu'on me prenne pour un blaireau ! J'm'en fous j'arrête et j'me casse !

- Ok.

... He ?

- On allait te dire que c'était ok, que tu t'améliorais bien, que c'était pas mal du tout, et que c'était tout pour aujourd'hui, donc ça tombe bien ! Ta chambre c'est la deuxième à droite n'oublie pas.

... On se fout de ma gueule là. Mais j'suis tellement crevé (je viens de m'en rendre compte le pas doué quand même) et j'ai tellement mal à la gorge que je me barre sans rien rajouter, direction ma nouvelle chambre. A la première tentative d'ouverture de porte, je me goure et ça doit être la chambre de Murakami. Je la claque et je trouve enfin ma piaule. Ah cool y a un balcon ! Mes clopes... dans ma poche, comme mon briquet. Qui va s'en enfiler une, de cigarette ? C'est Ryooo~ Aaah, ça fait trop du bien sérieux.

Mais j'ai même pas le temps de souffler cinq minutes, parce que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Sur Murakami justement. Ah putain, il peut pas me lâcher ?!

- Je savais que vous feriez quelque chose de ce genre, qu'il dit. Soyez raisonnable et donnez-moi vos cigarettes.

- Et si je refuse, vous allez faire quoi ? Me bastonner ?

- Oh non, la violence est inutile.

Bah tiens...

- Et puis sérieux, vous êtes pas logique. Vous dites que vous aimez ma voix, mais vous voulez me retirer ce qui l'a rendue comme ça. Vous vous prenez pour Dieu ?!

- Point trop n'en faut, comme dit le proverbe. Certes le tabac a contribué à la raucité de votre voix, mais il est inutile de risquer un cancer de la gorge non plus.

Nan mais vous l'avez entendu l'autre bourge ?! "Point trop n'en faut", "la raucité"... Ah il saoule ! Ils saoulent tous !

- Foutez-moi la paix, ça m'f'ra plaisir. C'est sensé être ma piaule nan ? Alors y foutez pas les pieds comme ça vous chante.

- Mais vous êtes chez moi, Nishikido-san.

- Ouais, parce que vous m'y avez forcé.

- Je ne vous ai forcé à rien, je vous ai donné le choix entre deux alternatives.

Tu parle d'alternatives... Mon cul ouais !

- Virez de là allez, j'en peux plus moi j'suis crevé...

- Bien. Bonne nuit alors.

- Mouais mouais, 'nuit, je marmonne.

Mais avant de sortir il arrive à me choper mon paquet de clopes ce salopard ! Celle que je tiens encore à moitié consumée dans ma main est ma dernière. Et comme j'ai même plus assez de fric pour me payer un nouveau paquet... j'suis dans la merde. Je pourrais vraiment plus avoir ma dose de nicotine avant longtemps.

Rhaaaaa... je m'affale sur mon lit. Wah ça fait du bien... j'vais pioncer un bon coup ça ira mieux demain. Avec un peu de chance Murakami sera au boulot quand je me lèverai et je pourrai glander tranquille devant la télé et non souffrir dans son karaoké perso.


	5. Prisonnier

Je me réveille sans m'être rendu compte du tout que je m'étais endormi. Le soleil m'aveugle. Putain il est quelle heure ? ... ah ouais. Treize heures quand même. Bon au moins l'autre Murakami m'a pas réveillé à cinq heures du mat' avec de l'eau froide pour un entraînement intensif à te buter un Nishikido Ryo. J'aime pas me lever tôt. J'vais dans la cuisine avec seulement mon calcif' et un T-shirt, pas coiffé ni rien. Et je vois quoi sur le plan de travail ? Un plateau-petit dèj, riz et tout le tintouin, accompagné d'un mot de mon cher "proprio".

"J'espère que vous avez passé une nuit reposante. Je vous ai préparé un petit déjeuner reconstituant qui vous aidera à tenir toute la journée, car bien sûr, vous êtes censé vous entraîner sérieusement. Inutile de chercher à sortir, la porte est verrouillée de l'extérieur. Hina"

Putain... J'y crois pas, je suis sérieusement prisonnier ! Faut que je contacte Tacchon, qu'il me sorte de ce cauchemar, je peux pas rester là à faire les quatre volontés de ces trois tarés. Bon... d'abord la bouffe, ensuite la douche et la suite on verra. Je me jette sur le petit déj' comme si j'avais pas bouffé depuis trois semaines. Haaaaan putain c'est trop bon... Il saoule ce mec, il est pas beau, il cause comme un bourge, il a un balai dans le cul, il est tyrannique et directif... mais il cuisine comme un dieu. Bon ben ça lui fait une qualité.

Aaaah bordel ça fait trop du bien... Je me tapote le ventre et m'étire en baillant sur ma chaise, puis regarde autour de moi. C'est vraiment un appart' de richou. Ça pue le luxe dans chaque recoin. Chuis prêt à parier que la moindre babiole coûte des milliers de yens, voire plus. J'me demande bien ce que ça gagne, un producteur...

En tout cas plus que moi. Si j'pouvais habiter ici jusqu'à c'que je crève ce serait le pied moi j'dis.

Une fois le bide bien rempli (putain il cuisine super bien l'autre producteur sérieux ! j'habite chez un mec quasi parfait ! ... je viens de dire quoi ?), je vais prendre ma douche. Sous l'eau je repasse en boucle ce que j'ai osé penser. Parfait ? Ce producteur ? Ouais enfin il est riche, il cuisine super bien, il a un appart super bien aussi, mais... il m'interdit de fumer le connard ! Et il m'oblige, avec ses deux autres potes, à me casser encore plus la voix pour être "parfait" pour la deuxième audition, comme quoi je pourrais renouveler le monde musical côté rock... C'est leur délire, pas le mien.

Une fois sorti de la douche, je me sèche viteuf, je me fringue pas et je garde juste ma serviette autour de la taille. Même s'il pourrait geler dehors, dans cet appart' il fait super bon, ça doit coûter bonbon en chauffage... Bon, je vais chanter un peu ? J'ai pas envie qu'ils se foutent de ma gueule les trois autres si je foire Monologue. Mais c'est là que j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

Qui ça peut être ? Poussé par la curiosité, je jette un coup d'oeil... et voit Hina occupé à se déchausser dans l'entrée. Qu'est ce qu'il fout là celui-là ?! Il était pas parti taffer ou... j'en sais rien, faire des trucs de producteur ?

- Je ne vais pas vous empêcher de travailler longtemps, qu'il me sort, j'ai juste...

Il s'arrête et me fixe, bouche bée. Ben quoi qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il veut ma tof ou quoi ? J'ai un truc coincé dans les... Minute ! Il est carrément en train de me mater là ! Et il bande en plus le connard ! Ah nan, pitié !

- Ca va je vous dérange pas trop ?! que je fais en croisant les bras. Il se monte bien le chapiteau ?

- Le chapiteau ? qu'il fait, l'air ce pas piger.

Du pouce, je désigne son... sa... truc (d'habitude, j'ai pas de mal à penser le mot, mais là, vu la situation, c'est glauque). Nan mais vraiment très très glauque en plus. Il a l'air de caler ce que je lui montre (flinguez-moi) et prend alors une tronche... horrifié. Ouais c'est le mot. Il sait plus où se mettre et tu m'étonnes bien pourquoi. Je sais que j'ai un corps de rêve mais c'est la première fois qu'un mec me fait le coup sérieux, de bander aussi vite rien qu'en me voyant torse nu.

Bon j'pense que je vais aller me rhabiller. Ça vaut mieux pour mes miches. Parce que si l'autre là, qui a la bouche ouverte et le visage méga rouge, a l'idée de me sauter dessus... brrrr.

- J'vais dans ma chambre. La salle de bain est libre si vous voulez.

Je me barre fissa, et une fois dans la pièce je ferme à clé. Nan mais... je fais bander ce mec quoi ! Je sais que je l'intéressais mais à ce point ! Oh bordel de merde, il est intéressé par ma voix et en plus par mon physique ?! Et je VIS chez ce mec-là... Je suis vraiment dans la merde cette fois. Je choppe mon portable et textote Tacchon "Help, je suis prisonnier chez un maboul qui en veut à mon cul en plus d'en vouloir à ma voix ! Fais-moi sortir de là !" et en attendant qu'il réponde, je m'habille. Plus que le rend nécessaire la température de l'appart', mais je tiens pas à tenter l'autre pervers. Putain, je déteste cette sensation d'être maté comme ça. Enfin d'habitude ça me dérange pas, loin de là, mais c'est différent quand c'est lui. Pourquoi c'est pas Jin, hein ?

Je soupire. Ma situation immédiate a deux côtés : 1) ma porte verrouillée me protège de ce timbré 2) j'ai pas à m'exploser la voix pour le moment... maiiiiiiis... 3) je vais pas tarder à me faire chier comme un rat mort enfermé là-dedans. Putain, chuis vraiment pas verni, pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi, hein ? C'est dégueulasse moi je dis.

- Nishikido-san... Ryo... Je suis désolé..., qu'il dit à travers la porte.

- Je vous ai pas autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom !

- Bon... dans la situation actuelle je conçois que ce n'est pas le moment pour vous proposer que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms puisque nous vivons en colocation...

T'as tout compris coco, c'est pas le moment DU TOUT ! Y a pas cinq minutes tu bandais et te faisais plaisir en pensant à moi alors... !

- Je... je suis désolé..., qu'il répète.

- Je m'en fous de vos excuses ! Ça change strictement rien ! J'suis même pas à l'abri dans cet appart' maintenant !

- Ça ne recommencera plus, je vous le promets...

- Et la nuit hein ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'entrez pas dans ma chambre pour me mater ?

- La nuit je dors.

Hmm... mouais bon. Dans tous les cas : je dois réagir commeeeeennnnt ?!

- En plus, je crois que Toma et Jin vous ont assez préparé le terrain en disant que je m'intéressais à vous. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes si... choqué voire gêné. Ce serait plutôt à moi d'être gêné.

- Je savais que vous étiez intéressé par ma voix, mais pas mon corps, c'est autre chose merde !

- Je suis un être humain comme tout le monde qui réagit quand il a un beau spécimen devant lui, vous savez.

"Beau spécimen", "beau spécimen"... J'ai une tronche de spécimen, sérieux ?! Il m'a pris pour quoi lui ? Pour un animal ?! Il saoule !

- Vous pouvez vous casser ? J'ai pas envie de vous parler là !

- Je comprends... Je vais... récupérer ce que j'étais revenu chercher et... Enfin je reviens ce soir, nous en parlerons.

Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau, mon "pote". Plus souvent que je causerais de ça avec toi. T'es pas barge, nan ? J'entends ses pas s'éloigner, puis la porte se refermer. Ouf. Sauvé pour le moment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, Tacchon ?! J'ai crié au secours, pourquoi il réagit pas ?! C'est censé être mon meilleur pote, merde ! Je débloque la porte, jette un coup d'oeil dans le couloir par précaution et en le voyant désert, sors de nouveau. J'aime pas ça du tout, cette sensation d'être en danger dans l'appart' où je crèche. Je suis pas un trouillard, alors j'aime d'autant moins. Hé, peut-être qu'il a oublié dans sa précipitation... Je cours à la porte et tente de l'ouvrir. Peine perdue, il était pas assez paumé pour oublier de m'enfermer encore.

- CONNAAAAAAAAAAARD ! que je gueule à la porte même si ça sert à rien.

Bon, allez Ryo, ça sert à rien de se vénère... T'as rien à foutre dans cette baraque à part chanter. Enfin si techniquement je pourrais mater un dvd, mais j'ai comme l'impression que les goûts de ce type en la matière me plairaient pas.

Je vais m'entraîner dans le karaoké (perso, putain, il a un karaoké PERSO, chez lui, tranquille !). Et sans les trois autres qui me tuent, j'peux aller à mon rythme et être satisfait. J'prends même plaisir à chanter ! Aaaaah Tacchon me répond enfin c'pas trop tôt. "Evite de te trimbaler à moitié à poil dans son appart' aussi... je serais à sa place et toi à la place de Shota j'aurais réagi pareil je pense. Et si t'étais à sa place et Jin à la tienne hein ? T'aurais réagi comment ?" ... bon. Mon meilleur ami est du côté de Hina, c'est clair. Mais c'est vrai que la situation a dû être dure pour lui tiens... Enfin dans tous les cas j'suis sous le toit d'un mec qui s'intéresse à moi et je sais sincèrement pas comment j'vais pouvoir le regarder en face dès qu'il rentrera du boulot ! Parce que j'ai pas la même attirance bordel.

Je crois que c'est ce qui s'appelle être sérieusement dans la merde. Pas d'aide à attendre de mon "meilleur pote", la porte est à nouveau verrouillée donc je peux me casser nulle part, j'ai plus de clopes, rien à boire de potable. Bon ben du coup, retour au karaoké. Sérieux, à force de chanter ces trucs en boucle, je vais finir par en rêver ou pire, me mettre à parler en chantant sur l'air, comme dans les comédies musicales. Kami-sama nan, pas ça, plutôt crever !

Je me traîne dans la pièce et allume l'appareil sans enthousiasme. Pas que chopper le million m'intéresse plus, mais quand je me suis lancé dans le truc, j'avais pas l'intention de plus faire que ça quoi... D'ja que sans taf j'avais plus tellement de vie, mais là... En être réduit à plus voir que Hina... et Jin et Ikuta quand ça les prend de se pointer, ça m'enchante pas franchement.

Allez Ryo, concentration... "Monologue" est une super chanson, alors je devrais y arriver mieux maintenant que je la sais mieux. Moi j'ai l'impression que je la maîtrise, mais je sens que les autres diraient pas pareil.

Je me fais alors chier comme un rat mort pendant le reste de la journée. Je chante, je bouffe ce que je trouve potable dans le frigo, j'oublie mon envie pressante de clopes, je rechante, je me prends un bain pour oublier l'ennui, je chante encore et encore... Jusqu'à ce que, vers 20 heures, alors que je dépéris sur le canapé du salon en zappant mollement des chaînes et des émissions de variétés, j'entends quelqu'un tourner les clés de l'appart dans la serrure. Quelques secondes après, Hina lance un "tadaima !", et il se retrouve devant moi, chaussons au pied.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez passer votre journée sur ce canapé ?

- Non, je grogne. J'ai chanté aussi, vous croyez quoi ?

- Allez, poussez-vous un peu.

Sans gêne, il s'installe à côté de moi et prend ses aises. Son épaule touche la mienne et avec la télécommande, il zappe jusqu'à trouver une chaîne qu'il juge intéressante.

S'il pouvait se pousser un peu ce serait pas mal, le canapé est assez grand ! Pourquoi il me colle ?! Il a déjà oublié qu'il bandait ce matin en me voyant torse nu ?

- Si j'vous gêne, hésitez surtout pas à me le dire, ne, que je grogne.

- Vous ne me gênez pas, qu'il ose me répondre.

- Ben moi si. P'têt que vous avez la mémoire courte, mais pas moi.

Je m'éloigne de lui autant que je peux et détourne la tête en croisant son regard, parce que j'y lis des trucs qui me plaisent pas du tout.

- Tu es plutôt du genre farouche on dirait.

Hé, d'où il me tutoie l'autre ? Faut pas pousser mémé dans les branchages non plus.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça fait partie de ton charme.

- Vous pourriez m'demander mon avis avant d'me tutoyer. J'vous signale qu'après le coup de ce matin, chuis pas franchement bien disposé envers vous.

- Je suis tout à fait désolé, qu'il fait l'air de pas l'être du tout. Mais il est indéniable que tu me plais, alors si tu me laissais une chance...

- Mais tu te prends pour qui ? que je fais en le tutoyant au final. Tu crois que parce que t'as du pognon et que tu m'héberges, tu peux faire de moi ta chose ? Si tu crois ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à l'omoplate, mec !

- Je ne pense pas du tout t'acheter grâce à mon argent ! Déjà parce que ça ne marcherait pas. Ensuite parce que je préfère draguer directement. C'est pas plus mal nan ?

En fait le mec qui m'héberge est un dragueur chaud les marrons. Il se colle encore plus à moi.

- Ouais mais non, ça ça s'appelle du harcèlement sexuel, que je couine.

- Tu te défends pas trop en même temps.

Grrrr, comme si je pouvais... Je me débats et me tortille pour échapper à ses bras qui ont entouré mes épaules, mais c'est quasi peine perdue. Ce mec est plus fort que moi, et ça fait bien chier !

Au final, la seule chose à faire, c'est de le laisser faire justement. Il a juste sa tête posée sur mon épaule, à la limite ça va. Mais s'il essaye le moindre attouchement vers une partie plus sensible, je lui crève les yeux !

- Tu t'es calmé, qu'il remarque.

- Grrr.

- T'es très mignon, énervé.

- M'en bats les couilles. Tu comptes rester combien de temps comme ça ?!

- Indéfiniment je suppose. Tu es très confortable.

- Ravi d'être un bon coussin.

- J'adore ton caractère difficile. Pour une fois, c'est agréable qu'on me résiste.

Ah parce que d'habitude, les mecs lui tombent tous rôtis dans le bec ? Pourtant, physiquement, c'est pas Jin le gars. Ah le pouvoir du fric...

- Je résiste pas pour ça, j'ai juste aucune envie de figurer dans ton tableau de chasse.

Il explose de rire l'enfoiré.

- Y'a quoi de marrant ?

- Oh rien, ne te vexe pas. Je suis plutôt content que tu le prenne comme ça en fait. C'est plus stimulant. Les victoires faciles ne m'intéressent pas.

- T'inquiète, y'aura aucune victoire. Avec moi c'est niet.

- C'est ce que nous verrons.

Et sur ces mots, il se penche et m'embrasse direct.

Oh le... oh le... MES LEVRES A MOI ET A PERSONNE D'AUTRES ! LE FUMIER ! RHOOO LE FUMIER !

- Un point pour moi, qu'il dit après s'être reculé.

Et il sourit en plus le connard. Il veut un pain ou quoi ?! J'suis sûr que j'suis rouge en plus ! Putain la honte ! Je m'essuie les lèvres du dos de ma main et je me relève. Il croit que c'est comme ça qu'il va m'avoir ?!

- Je me demande pourquoi tu te braques autant. C'est qu'un p'tit baiser, c'est pas important, si ?

Moi, le macho de première, j'en fais tout un plat pour un putain de baiser ok. Mais merde ! Il avait pas le droit ! Du rentre-dedans comme ça devrait être interdit bordel !

- Oooooh ça a l'air très important pour toi, tellement tu es en colère. Tu en veux un deuxième ? Peut-'être que tu commences à t'intéresser à moi et à tomber sous mon charme ?

Le mec tranquille il se lance des fleurs. Et puis que je sois autant énervé pour une connerie comme celle là m'énerve encore plus. Sérieux qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire en fait ?! Pourquoi je lui accorde tellement d'importance, à Hina ?!

- Tu fais chier, t'sais ?

- A moins que tu t'énerves comme ça parce que... Attends, ce n'était quand même pas... ton premier baiser ?

J'écarquille les yeux comme des soucoupes et recule malgré moi comme un animal pris au piège. Merde, comment il a deviné, ce con ?!

- Non, ce n'est quand même pas ça ?

- B... Bien sûr que nan !

Je bafouille. Histoire de m'enfoncer encore plus.

- Alors c'est ça... Désolé de t'avoir volé ça, mais je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'à ton âge... Ne me dis pas que tu es puceau aussi ?

- Ah ça nan !

- Alors tu peux m'expliquer le paradoxe ?

Comment expliquer un truc aussi gênant à ce type, alors que j'ai pas moi-même d'explication ? La baise c'est un truc, mais un baiser c'est... je sais pas, c'est plus intime d'une certaine façon et les mecs (et nanas) avec qui j'ai baisé jusque là, je ressentais que dalle avec, c'était que des coups d'un soir, alors j'ai toujours refusé les baisers. Mais allez faire comprendre ça à l'autre excité là... D'ailleurs cet autre excité me sourit bizarre. Putain flippant.

- En fait t'as plusieurs facettes ! qu'il me sort. Tu parles si vulgairement pour cacher ta sensibilité, non ?

Il essaye de se convertir psy le mec. Bonne chance à lui.

- Et ça veut dire que si un jour tu m'embrasses, ça voudra dire que tu m'aimes et qu'on est plus intime c'est ça ? Cool !

Heuuuu je le comprends pas... il s'y croit un peu trop là. En plus ce moment n'arrivera que dans mes pires cauchemars, faut pas rêver (ha ha).

Bon c'est pas tout. J'vais me casser parce que je commence à me faire légèrement chier hein.

- Tu pars déjà ? minaude-t-il comme pour se foutre de ma gueule.

J'suis sûr il va le raconter à ses deux autres potes qu'il a volé mon premier baiser. Le saligaud, j'ai pas le droit d'être innocent sur ce côté là ou quoi ?!

- Ouais, bonne nuit, je grogne.

Et je m'enferme à double tour dans ma chambre. Jusqu'à ce que je remarque l'heure qu'il est. 21 heures. Genre, qu'est-ce que je vais foutre maintenant ? Je me couche minimum à 2 heures du mat' j'vais m'emmerder moi ! Si seulement l'autre obsédé m'enfermait pas dans son appart, j'pourrais prendre l'air bordel. Et c'est en imaginant un plan de fugue par le balcon que Hina toque à ma porte.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois le genre à aller te coucher à cette heure là... surtout sans avoir mangé, qu'il dit à travers la porte.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, mon estomac se met à grogner de façon pas discrète du tout. Et merde, j'avais zappé ça. Faut que je bouffe... et sans trop tarder. L'enflure, comment il sait ça ? Saoulé, je déverrouille la porte.

- Te voilà raisonnable. C'est bien. On va pouvoir s'entendre.

- Dans tes rêves. Je sors que pour bouffer.

- Je l'entendais bien ainsi.

- Tu peux pas arrêter de jacter comme un gros bourge ? C'est gonflant.

- Et si tu essayais de parler correctement ?

- Si tu crois que j'vais changer pour ton bon plaisir, tu te goures, "mon pote".

- Et bien voilà tu as ta réponse. Quand on est pas prêt à changer soi-même, on exige pas des autres qu'ils le fassent. Charité bien ordonnée commence par soi-même, comme on dit.

Ah putain, il recommence avec sa morale à deux yens et ses citations pouraves. J'en ai déjà ras le cul.

- Tu veux manger quoi sinon ? Je fais la cuisine !

Rien que de repenser à ce que j'ai bouffé ce matin, à savoir un truc juste trop bon, mon ventre gargouille encore une fois. Le connard. Le connard. J'ai trop la dalle.

- J'sais pas c'que tu veux, j'm'en branle j'veux juste bouffer moi.

- D'accord. Mets la table pendant ce temps.

Le genre de mec qui ne connaît pas les soirées pizzas devant la télé à insulter tout ceux qui s'y dandinent. Aaaah les soirées avec Tacchon et Arlequin me manquent, grrr.

Pendant que je cherche dans les centaines de placard des bols et des baguettes, Hina a déjà commencé à cuisiner tranquillou. Des pâtes apparemment. J'crois qu'on aura plus besoin d'assiettes et de fourchettes en fait.

- Tu manges quoi chez toi, en général ? qu'il me demande pendant que je fais une fouille archéologique pour enfin dégoter des verres.

- Baaah... des pizzas, ou des nouilles instantanées. Surtout celles au boeuf.

Il en a quoi à foutre ?

- Tu manges ça en compagnie de tes amis ?

- Bah ouais.

Il veut en venir où... ?

- Ils ne te manquent pas ? rajoute-t-il en faisant sauter des légumes dans une poêle (... il a la classe le pire, et je m'arrache la langue, enfin la pensée, que de dire/penser ça).

Putain il touche en plein coeur. Je pensais pas le dire un jour mais même Arlequin et ses vêtements me manquent, sérieux. Tacchon encore plus. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est plus fait des délires ?!

- Bah... si, comme tous mes potes quoi...

- Si tu te conduis bien, à savoir que tu améliores entre autres ton langage, tu peux les faire venir ici, ce serait sympa non ?

J'en laisse tomber le verre que je tiens, qui s'explose par terre. Mais je m'en fous. Il se prend pour qui ce mec à la fin ?!

- T'as cru que j'étais un môme ou quoi ?!

- On travaille toujours mieux quand il y a une récompense au bout.

- Et tu penses sérieusement que c'est en me parlant comme ça que tu vas gagner des points avec moi ? Bah mon vieux, t'es pas sorti de l'auberge.

- Réfléchis-y. Mon marché est honnête et je ne pense pas que ça te demanderait un si grand effort que ça.

J'ai envie de lui dire d'aller crever dans un cimetière, mais... j'ai aussi envie de voir Tacchon et son chéri... J'en rêve quasiment, mais changer mes habitudes comme ça pour les voir, c'est un peu impossible. Faut voir la réalité quand même.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'pourrais réussir sans déconner ?

- On peut toujours essayer. C'est pour voir tes amis en même temps.

- Tu pourras pas m'acheter comme ça merde !

- Hmm, pour le moment ça ne s'améliore pas... dommage. On verra plus tard alors. Mangeons d'abord !

Pas doué le mec. Il est pas logique en plus. Je le cale pas. Mais bon, ça a l'air tellement bon ce qu'il vient de foutre dans mon assiette que j'oublie tout et que je me goinfre. Rhaaa putain c'est super bon !


	6. La deuxième audition

Ca fait deux semaines que je suis enfermé chez Hina. Je menace de devenir dinguo, surtout que bien sûr j'arrive pas à faire ce qu'il voudrait (changer de langage et gnagnagna) et que du coup, j'ai toujours plus aucun contact extérieur. J'ai juste envie de rester dans mon pieu et de clamser. Je m'enferme plus, vu qu'il a jamais tenté d'entrer en douce, mais du coup, je sursaute comme un barré quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore couché ?! qu'il me fait.

- He ? D'où tu rentres comme ça ?

- Tu sais quel jour on est au moins ?

Heuuuuu... comment dire... je m'en tape ? C'est quoi ces questions au réveil ?

- Devinette : pour quelle raison tu es enfermé chez moi à chanter la moitié de ta journée dans mon karaoké personnel la même chanson, encore et toujours ?

- Beeuuh... pa'c'que j'ai une audition dans pas longtemps pour pécho 1 million ? Et d'après toi, Toma et Jin, pour renouveler le monde du rock (mon cul oui) ?

- C'est bien.

Mmmmais qu'est-ce qu'i veut n'ui ? J'suis crevé merde je veux pas... audition... 1 million... audition... aujourd'hui ? On est quoi aujourd'hui ? MERDE LE JOUR DE L'AUDITION !

Je saute de mon lit en quatrième vitesse, je file sous la douche, puis à peine séché j'enfile mon fut', et j'avale comme un mec qu'aurait pas bouffé depuis une semaine le petit déjeuner express préparé par Hina. Puis une fois qu'on est tous les deux dans la voiture et qu'il démarre sur les chapeaux de roue, une question me vient à l'esprit.

- Je vais devoir poireauter autant de temps qu'à la première audition ?

- Qui sait ? qu'il dit avec un pseudo air énigmatique que j'aime pas du tout.

Rho putain je vais encore me faire chier avant les seules cinq minutes que durent mon audition je le sens...

- Y'a combien d'auditions du genre au juste ? que je demande, parce que mine de rien je commence à me méfier sérieux.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la dernière...

Ouf...

- Avant les quarts de finale si tu arrives jusque là.

- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ?! Tu déconnes là ?!

- Ton langage, Ryo, ton langage...

- Je m'en fous, réponds.

- Non, je ne plaisante pas.

Oh putain... Je vais jamais en finir c'est pas possible.

- Avant de désespérer, attends déjà de voir si tu franchis cette étape-ci.

- J'croyais que t'avais confiance et tout le bataclan ?

- Ca ne change rien au fait que si tu te rates ou que d'autres sont meilleurs, l'aventure s'arrêtera ici.

Putain, fait chier, merde...

On se la ferme jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive là où a lieu l'audition. Quand on sort de la bagnole, Hina me fait bye de la main et prend la direction inverse de la mienne, puisque lui il est le juge et moi j'suis juste un concurrent. Ouais. On est plus le mec pauvre qui squatte chez celui riche.

D'ailleurs comment ça va se goupiller quand j'aurai du fric ? Je ré-emménagerais avec Tacchon ? Je verrai plus Hina puisqu'on aura plus rien à voir ?

... pourquoi je me mets à penser ça moi ? Faut que je pense à l'audition merde.

En tout cas je stresse déjà moins que la dernière fois. J'ai pas la gueule de bois ni l'envie de dégueuler, c'est un bon début. J'ai juste un peu mal au bide.

J'entre dans la bâtiment et dégote la salle d'attente pour la deuxième audition. J'm'installe puis je... poireaute. Ouais. Comme la dernière fois quoi. Enfin y a moins de monde. Et puis j'arrive à me repasser les paroles de Monologue sans trop de problèmes.

Je me fais chier... Je me fais chier... Ça fait même pas vingt minutes que je poireaute et c'est déjà la grosse grosse loose. Je hais ma vie. Je hais vraiment ma vie. J'ai envie d'une clope et j'donnerais nawak pour que Tacchon soit là. Mais même s'il était là, il pourrait pas être avec moi, il serait juste dans la salle. Nan en fait ça servirait à que dalle.

Je pense pas m'être autant fait chier dans ma vie que depuis que je suis embarqué dans cette histoire d'audition.

Enfin sauf quand je passais des entretiens d'embauche foireux. Ok, il me faut vraiment ce pognon, sinon tout va recommencer comme avant. Bordel, mais comment j'ai pu en arriver là ?

Après ce qui me semble une éternité (toujours parce que je me fais chier), un mec vient me chercher pour me dire que c'est mon tour. Yattaaaaaa ! J'en avais ras le bol de regarder les mouches voler !

Je cours presque jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre à la volée.

- C'est moi ! que je fais.

Genre comme si j'avais dit "Tadaima !" en attendant qu'ils me répondent "Okaeri", la loose...

Je me plante devant les trois autres, Jin me sourit, Hina aussi, Toma pareil en fait. Ils attendent tous que je leur montre ce dont j'suis capable. Y a pas intérêt à ce qu'ils me recalent. Parce que j'ai bossé comme un taré sur Monologue, j'ai même pas eu une seule clope, et voir Tacchon et Arlequin n'en parlons pas. Des bourreaux ces mecs. Mais à la fin j'aurais du fric, et quand j'aurais ce fric, j'pourrais me taper des paquets de clopes par centaines et payer un loyer pour habiter en colloc' avec Tacchon.

Alors je m'incline, je me présente en essayant de pas sortir de conneries, puis la musique commence, et je chante.

Je refais pas la même connerie : je ferme pas les yeux et je plante même mon regard dans celui de Toma pour bien lui montrer que j'ai imprimer sa remarque de la dernière fois.

Il a l'air d'approuver d'ailleurs. Cool, un bon point en plus. Je termine et les fixe d'un air décidé pour leur montrer c'est qui le patron. Nan mais.

- Et bien tu vois quand tu veux, finit par dire Jin avec un sourire en coin sexy (rrrrrrr).

- Alors ?

Ils se regardent et explosent de rire...

- Quoi encore ? J'ai fait tout ce que vous aviez dit !

- Justement.

Quoi "justement" ? Je les suis plus du tout là. Ils me font quoi nif-nif, naf-naf et nouf-nouf ?

- Ça prouve que tu as bien travaillé et que t'enfermer pour te forcer à la faire était une bonne chose, dit Hina.

Bla bla bla... Parle à ma main...

- Concrètement, je suis pris ou pas ?

- A ton avis ? fait Ikuta.

- On joue pas aux devinettes là, vous pouvez pas répondre, merde ?

- Bien sûr que t'es pris, baka, rigole Jin.

Ouais bah l'entendre dire ça soulage un max, je veux pas dire hein...

- 'Tain arrêtez de me torturer juste parce que vous êtes les juges bordel...

- Tu vois tu recommences déjà à parler de manière malpolie ! C'était très bien avant quand tu t'es présenté !

- Bon sinon on va pas faire attendre les autres candidats, se la ramène Toma-la-voix-de-la-sagesse. Ryo, si tu veux bien prendre cette porte par là...

- A toute à l'heure Hina ! je lance avant de sortir.

Aaaaaaaah ! Bordel j'suis content que ça soit passé !

Bon après c'est les quarts de finale yeah... Il me faut une autre chanson tiens. J'avais d'jà fait une ptite sélection un jour où j'm'emmerdais enfermé chez Hina, j'demanderai à Jin laquelle est la mieux.

Bon, en attendant que les trois autres aient fini leur boulot, on va se payer une p'tite bière pour fêter ma réussite et ma voix de rêve haha !

Et un p'tit sms à Tacchon aussi tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il devient ?

Il m'en renvoie un rapidement. Apparemment, il va bien et il est content que je m'en sois tiré encore cette fois. Il a pas réellement confiance en mes talents. Bon, quelque part il a pas tout à fait tort vu que j'avais même jamais pensé à chanter avant le début de cette histoire, mais bon...

Et les trois qui croient que je vais révolutionner le monde de la musique. Bah j'y croirais si je décroche le jackpot. En attendant... Je vais au bar qu'ils ont installé, mais pas la moindre goutte d'alcool... Les enfoirés... Bon ben va pour un soda, je vais pas crever de soif pour leurs beaux yeux. Après avoir sifflé une canette, je me case dans un coin pour pioncer tranquillou. De toute façon chuis pris alors...

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par Hina qui me secoue.

- He le beau au bois dormant, on rentre.

- Ah. Ouais...

Un peu vaseux (j'ai bien roupillé deux heures), je me lève et le suis sans faire gaffe que les deux autres lui font des signes louches.

On s'installe dans la voiture, et il prend le volant. J'suis encore un peu dans les vapes, mais j'arrive à caler qu'à un moment, au lieu de tourner à droite pour suivre l'avenue qui mène à son appart de riche, il continue tout droit. Heuu... il fout quoi là ?

- On va où ?

- Tu verras.

Il est déjà nuit, j'vois pas où il veut m'emmener si c'est pas une boîte de nuit. Mais je le vois pas trop dans ce genre d'endroit alors... heu...

Au final on s'arrête sur un genre de colline qui surplombe un peu la ville. Il gare la voiture et éteint le contact. Je m'apprête à sortir, mais il pose sa main sur ma cuisse pour que j'bouge pas. Agression sexueeeelle !

- Si je t'avais ramené à l'appartement tu te serais enfermé dans ta chambre sans vouloir m'écouter. Et ne cherche pas à sortir de la voiture, j'ai tout fermé.

What the fuuuuuck... ?

- Je pense que j'ai été assez patient jusqu'à maintenant. Et comme tu n'es pas très coopératif et que je commence à en avoir marre, je vais te le demander de but en blanc. Et on ne repartira pas tant que je n'aurai pas de réponse, ok ?

- Heu... ouais ?

J'ai peur là.

- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Je le fixe avec l'air d'une vache qui regarde passer un train (ça m'arrive un peu souvent ces derniers temps). Il se fout de ma gueule là ou... ? Ah nan, il a pas l'air. Ah putain, me voilà bien...

- Heu... il te prend quoi ?

- Je viens de te le dire.

- Nan mais sans déconner. T'es en train de me demander ce que je crois ?

- ... Tu es devenu sourd en plus ?

- Nan, mais j'hallucine par contre.

- Alors laisse-moi te poser d'autres questions.

- Pas comme si j'avais le choix en même temps... que je grogne.

- Tu me trouve désagréable ?

- ... Nan.

- De mauvaise compagnie ? Mauvais cuisinier ?

- Nan...

- Laid ?

- ... Nan.

C'est vrai aussi, il est pas moche. Il est pas super canon comme Jin, mais en fait son visage a un certain charme.

- Pauvre ?

- Tu rigoles ?!

- Alors, si je n'ai pas l'air de te faire chier, de te donner envie de vomir ou de te faire moine au fin fond d'Hokkaido, pourquoi tu m'évites le plus possible à l'appartement ? Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à me répondre ?

... Mais... mais je sais pas !

- Réfléchis sérieusement Ryo. Me réponds pas que tu sais pas pourquoi.

- Ben si ! Enfin je sais que je suis beau gosse, mais y'a d'autres mecs aussi canon dans Tokyo quoi. Pourquoi c'est moi que t'as choisi de te faire ?

- Déjà, je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. Ensuite, ton look de bad-boy, ta voix, ta façon de dire "bon appétit", ton sourire quand tu bouffes un truc que j'ai cuisiné pour toi, ton acharnement à t'entraîner à chanter, ton T-shirt de pyjama tellement large que j'ai une belle vue sur ton torse quand tu regardes la télé affalé sur le canapé... Tout me plaît chez toi et je n'ai pas envie d'aller chercher ailleurs ce que j'ai déjà parfaitement sous les yeux.

Ben ça au moins... c'est franc. Ça me plaît moyen, mais...

- Pourquoi tu ne nous donnerais pas une chance ? Je finirais peut-être par te plaire.

- ...

- Qu'est ce que ça te coûte de tenter le coup ?

Pas grand chose, c'est vrai, mais ce qui me fait chier, c'est que si je dis oui, je lui donne raison sur ce qu'il disait y'a quelques jours.

Et j'ai pas envie de passer pour la girouette qui sait pas ce qu'il veut.

- Faut voir.

- C'est toujours mieux qu'un non.

- Mais ce sera à mes conditions, capish ?

- Et quelles conditions tu imposes ?

- Déjà, tu me sautes pas dans l'appart ni nulle part.

- Charmant, ta façon de le dire.

- Deuzio, que dalle devant Jin et Toma.

- Quoi ? J'ai même pas le droit de leur dire à eux ?

- Evite d'être trop niais. Les surnoms genre "Lapinou" sont interdits avec moi. Et pour finir, y a pas moyen que je sois dominé. Ok ?

Il a un sourire genre moqueur.

- Comme tu veux.

C'est comme s'il m'avait dit "de toute façon je les suivrai pas". Sincèrement je le sens pas. Mais si j'accepte pas il va me faire chier pendant je sais pas combien de temps alors...

Au final il a l'air satisfait. Il remet le contact, allume les phares, mais avant de démarrer, il se tourne vers moi. Et sans que j'ai le temps de caler, il m'a embrassé. Et a foutu d'autorité sa langue dans ma bouche.

Chuis tellement sous le choc, que je le repousse même pas, du coup il pense que j'aime ça et il accentue le truc. Putain, il embrasse over bien l'enfoiré... Impossible de pas répondre, ce serait pas humain. Tant pis pour mon ego pour cette fois, je me laisse aller un moment... puis le repousse et fais de mon mieux pour prendre l'air offensé.

- Oi, tu te prend pour qui ?! Refais plus jamais ça !

Il sourit en coin. J'aime pas son sourire en coin, ça veut dire qu'il va se foutre de ma gueule.

- Ah non ? J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu avais aimé.

- Dans tes rêves !

- Nie tant que tu veux, qu'il rigole, mais la vérité est là. Peut-être bien qu'au fond de toi, malgré ce que tu dis, tu as envie d'être...

- La ferme. Je te conseille pas de finir ta putain de phrase.

Et il re-rigole. Je le hais. Bordel que je le hais. Et en même temps...

- Au fait... ta maladresse est touchante.

Il ajoute rien et reprend la direction de l'appart.

Je le sens vraiment de plus en plus mal. Maintenant qu'il a vu une faiblesse, il va en profiter, ce salopard...


	7. Onsen

Ca fait une semaine qu'il m'a forcé à accepter d'essayer d'être avec lui. Et bordel ça fait une semaine que je me dis que c'est pas si mal que ça en fin de compte.

Ouais parce qu'il embrasse bien. Et que c'est le seul mec, enfin la seule personne tout court, de ma vie que j'ai embrassé. Il suit en gros les conditions que j'ai mises en place. Il m'a pas encore sauté, il a essayé une fois de m'appeler "Doudou" mais il a vite arrêté... par contre Jin et Toma sont au courant, et ce depuis le départ en fait. C'est eux qui avait proposé à Hina de m'embarquer faire un tour en voiture pour enfin savoir comment ça allait être entre nous.

Ah, et faut que je précise tiens : c'est pas parce qu'on sort ensemble qu'il me lâche pas la grappe avec mon entraînement de chant au karaoké pour Incroyable Talent. Non non. J'ai dû directement enchaîné par la répétition de la nouvelle chanson que je vais présenter : Scarecrow. Plus douce, qui plaira à un plus large public je pense.

La seule chose qui a changé dans son comportement, c'est qu'il verrouille plus la porte. Et qu'il profite de la moindre occasion pour me rouler une pelle. Et que je me laisse faire même si je prends jamais l'initiative. Je devrais remarque, parce qu'à force de me laisser faire, je fais le dominé et j'veux pas.

Enfin bref, maintenant que j'ai le droit de sortir (ça craint, on dirait un môme puni par son paternel), je trace direct chez Yasuda. Putain, ils me manquent les deux là. Chuis même prêt à subir les couleurs d'Arlequin. Du coup, je frappe chez lui comme un barjot. J'entends des pas dans l'entrée et la porte s'ouvre sur Tacchon, qui me fixe, l'air ahuri.

- Ryo ! Pour une surprise ! Entre vite !

Il a l'air vraiment heureux de me voir, ça fait super plaisir.

- Salut mon pote.

- Oh Ryo, t'as obtenu une permission ? fait la voix de Yasuda qui nous a rejoint.

- La ferme...

- Nan sérieusement ça fait plaisir de te voir, sourit Tacchon en me faisant une tape dans le dos. Ça va vieux ? Ça se passe comment chez l'autre taré ?

C'est vrai que je leur ai rien dit encore... concernant Hina.

- Heu... en fait... alors... hm...

- Accouche ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es fait virer de l'appart de l'autre riche ? Il t'a piqué ton fric ? Il t'a violé ?

- Mais nan arrête de dire des conneries !

- Alors quoi ?

- On... sort ensemble, maintenant.

Waah le bug qu'ils ont.

- Heu, blague du premier avril ? On est en décembre..., lâche Tacchon en vérifiant quand même sur le calendrier accroché au mur.

- Sans déconner ?! piaille Arlequin.

- Genre, vous vous embrassez ? Vous vous sautez dess...

- STOP. Oui on s'embrasse, et non on l'a pas encore fait.

Ils sont tous les deux choqués. Ouais parce qu'ils savent que j'ai jamais embrassé personne... sauf Hina, maintenant.

- Sérieux... tu l'as laissé t'embrasser ? Alors que jamais personne...

- Ouais, c'est bon, je sais, que je grogne.

- Ah ben il doit te faire un sacré effet, piaille encore Yasuda.

- Pas du tout...

- Oh si, sinon tu l'aurais cogné pour avoir fait ça.

Je peux pas dire que j'y ai pas pensé la première fois.

- Et comment ça se fait que vous avez pas encore...

- Si on te demande, tu diras que tu sais pas, que je râle.

- Mais dis donc, pour que tu le laisses te toucher comme ça... t'es tombé amoureux ?

Moi ? Amoureux d'Hina ?

- T'es pas bien ? T'as bu ou quoi ?

- Ca sent le syndrome de Stockholm ça...

- Le quoi ?

- Le syndrome de Stockholm. Le prisonnier qui tombe amoureux de son ravisseur.

- Oi t'es sourd, je t'ai dit que c'était pas ça !

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, t'as déjà tellement changé depuis que tu le connais, que c'est évident.

- Y'a que toi qui t'en rends pas compte, ajoute Yasuda.

He ? Ça voudrait dire qu'Hina... Nan nan nan nan nan nan nan... Im-po-ssible.

Je suis pas con au point de pas m'en rendre compte, comme dirait Arlequin !

Je m'apprête à le contredire une nouvelle fois en disant qu'il voit de l'amour, des bisounours et de la guimauve partout, mais mon portable sonne. Qui est le con qui a eu envie de m'emmerder, que je l'étripe ?

- C'est Hina-chaaaan ? glousse Tacchon avec un regard entendu.

Haha. Très drôle. Je zieute mon portable et regarde mon sms. Le pire c'est que ouais, c'est vraiment Hina.

"J'ai la possibilité de réserver un week-end dans un onsen, et je me suis dit que, comme tu es chez tes amis, tu pourrais les inviter aussi. Ca te dit ?"

Quoi ? C'est quoi ce délire ?!

Yasuda a regardé par dessus mon épaule et commence alors à kyatter à m'en défoncer le tympan droit. Nan mais faites le taire ! Et l'intimité il connaît ça ?!

- Tacchon, Tacchon, Hina propose qu'on aille un week-end dans un onsen tous ensemble ! On peut diiiis, on peut ?!

- Oh ben ouais. Comme ça on pourra voir comment ça évolue entre Ryo le prisonnier et son geôlier Hina.

- Mais sérieux... Ah vous saoulez ! Vous avez pas intérêt à venir ou je vous bute !

- Ah ah ! Il veut être seul avec Hina, c'est mignon !

- Mais c'est pas ça, abruti !

Ils veulent rien capter ma parole... Ça saouuuuuuuuule !

- Allez allez, répond que Sho' et moi on a un empêchement et vas-y seul, dit encore Tacchon en me faisant un clin d'oeil exagéré accompagné d'un coup de coude.

- 'Tain, si j'avais su, je serais pas venu jusqu'ici...

- Et si t'arrêtais de te mentir un peu ? fait Arlequin.

- Je ne me mens pas donc pas besoin d'arrêter ! Bon vous faites comme vous voulez, moi j'me casse !

- Rho mais le prends pas comme ça Ryo..., dit Tacchon en essayant de me retenir par le bras.

Je lui fais lâcher prise et claque la porte en sortant. J'suis un peu impulsif ok, mais faut pas abuser non plus.

Sur le chemin de l'appart d'Hina, je lui réponds par texto :

"Ok, au moins j'pourrai me reposer pour une fois è_é Mes potes viennent pas, z'ont un empêchement. T'as invité Toma et Jin aussi ?"

Quand j'arrive devant sa porte, je sors le trousseau de clé qu'il m'a prêté et entre en criant "tadaima". Je sais plus s'il est au boulot ou pas aujourd'hui, Hina.

Le silence me répond. Fuck, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là en fait. Pas à cause de ce qu'on dit mes deux crétins d'amis bien sûr, mais juste parce que... parce que... bah parce que, c'est tout. Je ferme la porte et vais me laisser tomber sur le canapé, avant d'attraper la télécommande et d'allumer la télé.

Je zappe, encore et encore et encore en espérant trouver un truc qui m'intéresse, mais c'est bien connu qu'y a jamais rien à la télé, alors je me contente de mettre une chaîne au pif.

Je me rends compte que je me suis endormi, quand je sens une main sur ma joue. Une main fraîche.

- Ryo ? Tu ne devrais pas dormir dans le salon, tu vas attraper froid.

Cette voix.

- Hina ? que je fais en ouvrant les yeux.

- Ben oui Hina. Qui d'autre, baka ? qu'il rigole.

Uwaaaah je l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près. Il a des toutes petites rides très fines au coin des yeux quand il se marre. C'est mignon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

Oh m-merde.

- Pour rien.

Ok, j'ai pas l'impression de le persuader là.

- Sinon j'ai eu ta réponse, ça me fait plaisir que tu acceptes. Jin et Toma ne viendront pas par contre.

Oh cool ! ... heu... he ?

Et Hina qui se met à sourire... rho bordel j'ai fait quoi encore comme connerie ?

- Ca a l'air de te faire plaisir. On part vendredi soir, ton sac devra être prêt.

Il se relève et au passage, m'ébouriffe les cheveux. J'suis pas un gamin merde...

- Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

- J'sais pas, je grogne en m'étirant, sans gêne. C'que tu veux. T'façon c'toujours bon c'que tu fais alors...

Je me frotte les yeux et m'enroule dans la couverture. J'ai pas envie de bouger... Je tourne la tête vers Hina qui est dans la cuisine ; bingo j'en étais sûr, il est en train de sourire de nouveau. Putain. Ça le fait pas ça... Il me trouve mignon ou quoi ?

Enfin bien sûr qu'il me trouve mignon. Carrément trop canon même. Forcément, je suis le top du beau gosse. Mais dans ses yeux à lui, j'ai l'air... heu... Je sais pas, y'a un truc en plus de ça. Ca m'aurait gêné y'a encore quelques temps mais... Mon regard dérive. Dangereusement. De ses yeux à ses lèvres. Merde, j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Ou qu'il m'embrasse. Mais plutôt crever que le dire. C'est déjà assez humiliant de convenir que... que je suis tombé amoureux de ce type. Mais il me fascine malgré moi, c'est zarb.

- Et si tu le disais ?

Je tombe du ciel. De quoi il cause ?

- He ?

- Tu sais, un regard peut brûler aussi bien que du feu. Alors j'ai très bien senti le tien. Et j'ai très bien senti où il était dirigé.

Il a un petit sourire en coin en disant ça. Insupportable. Insupportablement attirant. Fait chier.

- Hé bien ? Tu dis rien ?

Evidemment que je dis rien ! ... merde il a lâché sa poêle, et il vient vers moi. Ha nan nan nan ! Je me replie le plus loin possible sur le canapé, toujours enroulé dans ma couverture. S'il s'approche trop, je vais... je vais l'embrasser. Et j'ai pas envie que... que... je trouve même pas d'arguments bordel. Parce que le seul truc que je veux, c'est sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- Pourquoi tu t'éloignes ? qu'il fait avec une moue... arg, mon coeur...

Il s'assoit sur le canapé. Et il attend. Ah nan. S'il croit que je vais faire le premier pas... !

En fait au final il attend même pas. Tranquillou il se rapproche, puis se penche vers moi qui me retrouve couché sur le canapé, lui au-dessus de moi. Ow merde. J'ai une trop belle vue sur ses putains de lèvres en plus... fait chier. Fait chier fait chier fait chier.

Mais il avance pas plus. Il attend vraiment que je me bouge en premier. L'enfoiré. C'est abusé, il sait qu'il a l'avantage et il en joue. Et bah il est mal tombé. Nishikido Ryo est pas une gonzesse qui se laisse faire. Mais putain que c'est dur de résister. Il a des lèvres... arg... Résiste, Ryo, résiste... Non, non ! Mes mains elles font quoi ?! Pourquoi elles ont agrippé son col ?! Pourquoi elles tirent pour l'attirer à moi ?! J'ai dit non ! J'ai dit que je ferais pas le... Han... ses lèvres... Tant pis, je craque. Je goûte ses lèvres comme un délicieux bonbon que je mordille et suçote. Han trop bon...

Il a l'air super content de ce que je viens de faire. Moi aussi en fait. Aaarg, il m'énerve... mais ce baiser, il fait tellement du bien ! A un moment, j'ai à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'il se réapproprie mes lèvres et qu'il fourre sa langue dans ma bouche - dit comme ça j'avoue que ça fait pas super romantique. Mais osef. Il se couche un peu plus sur moi et vire la couverture qu'il trouve de trop. Ses mains passent sous mon T-shirt, et les miennes dans ses cheveux. Le baiser s'intensifie et j'ai grave plus chaud. C'est quoi cette sensation dans mon ventre ? Pourquoi je me sens si bien dans ses bras ? Parce que je suis vraiment amoureux ?

C'est un moment parfait. Clair. Jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de brûlé ne vienne tout foiré.

- Heuuuu... Hina... je crois que ça crame...

- Merde !

Adieu notre tendre tête à tête qui avait bien l'air prêt à dégénérer, il se précipite à la cuisine. Je sais pas ce qui a cramé, mais là je suis frustré. Vraiment frustré. Et ça aussi ça fait chier. Je me lève et le rejoint pour examiner ce qui reste dans la poêle.

- C'était sensé être quoi à la base ? que je demande.

- Un steak avec des oignons caramélisés... C'est ta faute, tu m'as déconcentré.

- Genre. Tu t'es déconcentré tout seul, j'te signale. J't'ai pas forcé à venir vers moi, neeee.

- Dans tous les cas tu le mangeras ce steak !

- He ?! Nan mais tu veux m'empoisonner ?!

- J'aime pas gâcher la nourriture.

- Avec tout le fric que tu as, tu peux bien faire exception pour ce soir ! Sinon j'vais être malade comme un chien pendant une bonne semaine et bye bye notre week-end dans un onsen hein.

... Merde. Il me regarde de nouveau avec un sourire qui me fait penser que... que... AAAARG !

- Tu en as envie hein, d'aller à ce week-end en amoureux~

- P-pas plus que ça, je grogne.

Je suis foutu, j'sais.

- Tu peux le dire que ça te fait plaisir, ça va pas te tuer.

Il se rend pas compte que si j'avoue ça et/ou le reste, ça pète mon image ? Je peux pas dire ce genre de truc, c'est trop la loose. Mais il me regarde avec un air à la fois doux et presque suppliant. On dirait un petit chien.

- Ouais, j'ai envie.

Ça sous-entend plein de trucs, ce que je viens de dire... mais osef. Il voulait une réponse, il l'a.

- Et bien voilà. Ce n'était pas si difficile, ne.

Il a pigé que je répondais pas qu'à sa question sur le onsen ou... ?

Il sourit en coin. Ok il a parfaitement pigé. Le sournois. C'est abusé. Mais ça veut sûrement dire que là-bas...

- Au fait, tu te souviens ce que j'avais dit quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, ne ? que je demande, histoire de me rassurer.

- Peut-être que j'ai oublié entre temps, qui sait ? qu'il répond.

Oh le salopard. Il fait exprès de jouer comme ça ? Y a pas moyen, je ne me ferai PAS prendre.

J'ai l'impression de voir une auréole briller au-dessus de sa tronche. Ouais bah ils ont oublié les cornes de diable aussi hein... Il se tourne alors vers moi avec un sourire et désigne ce qu'il a préparé viteuf.

- On mange ?

- Hm...

Comment qu'il évite ce que j'ai dit ! Il veut être seme hein ? Grrr...

- Le week-end c'est pas tout de suite, tu as encore quelques jours à travailler ta voix, il faut te concentrer.

Il joue chaud froid, on dirait des montagnes russes, un coup il s'approche pour que je l'embrasse et juste après il me refroidit.

- Ben j'espère pour toi que tu t'en souviens, parce que ce que j'ai dit à ce moment-là est toujours d'actualité, que je dis pour lui faire comprendre.

En réponse, il se marre et rouvre le frigo.

- Bon ben... sandwichs, qu'il fait en souriant.

Avec les fameuses petites rides au coin des yeux. Je les aime, ces petites rides... Comment il peut à la fois m'agacer prodigieusement et... et le reste ?

- Tu prépares tes affaires ? demande-t-il. Sinon on risque pas de partir.

Je le fixe, halluciné. Quoi le départ est immédiat ? Je pensais que...

- Autant ne pas perdre de temps, ne.

- Mais t'avais pas dit y a deux minutes qu'il fallait attendre le week-end... ?

- Mais non.

Encore cette auréole... il a hâte d'être seme oui ! Je me dirige vers ma chambre et je fourre quelques affaires dans mon sac.

Puis il m'appelle pour qu'on mange un peu quand même.

- On y va en voiture ? C'loin ? je demande.

- Oui en voiture, je dirai... trois heures de route ?

- T'endors pas au volant, j'tiens à la vie !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hina lance :

- Allez on y va !

Il attrape sa veste et ses clés, mets ses pompes en quatrième vitesse, et vire de l'appart. Je le suis comme je peux et on se retrouve dans la voiture assez vite.

Trois heures... Qu'est ce que je vais foutre pendant tout ce temps... J'vais crever d'ennui. A moins que... Je zyeute Hina, qui a l'air bien concentré sur la route et je décide de le tester. Je m'étire sensuellement, fais redescendre ma main le long de ma joue et de mon cou en me passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Il quitte pas la route des yeux, mais je sens quand même qu'il me jette des coups d'oeil. Parfait, c'est ce que je voulais.

Je joue un peu plus en passant mon index dans ma bouche et en m'ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux ; mes mèches cachent comme ça à moitié mes yeux et je sais que ça me donne l'air super sexy et attirant.

Hina déglutit. Mouahaha.

Je continue mon petit kiff pendant une heure, en lui laissant le temps de se concentrer sur la route. Ça m'occupe. A un moment, il prétexte qu'il doit s'arrêter pour pas rouler trop longtemps d'un coup, et à peine garé sur une aire déserte, il se tourne vers moi et se jette sur mes lèvres. Entre deux baisers, il me souffle un petit "manipulateur" que j'apprécie beaucoup mine de rien.

- Tu crèves d'envie, ne ? que je souffle sadiquement. Mais c'est niet. A moins que tu te rappelles soudain de ma fameuse condition.

- Je m'en souviens.

- Oh la mémoire te revient ? Juste parce que t'as envie de me sauter ? Pervers.

D'un coup, il sourit plus.

- Je ne "saute" personne, Ryo. Peut-être que toi oui, mais moi, je fais l'amour.

Et paf, il me plante là pour aller se soulager (je suppose). Merde, j'ai merdé.

- Hina ! Reviens chuis désolé !

Merde, c'est la première fois que je m'excuse comme ça... Ça craint, je suis vraiment accro.

Son visage s'encadre dans la fenêtre.

- Je rêve ou je t'ai entendu t'excuser ?

- Gnagnagna...

- Woh rien que ça c'est déjà un miracle, je ne vais pas forcer ma chance.

- Alors tu pars pas, je grogne.

Bah oui, déjà je me suis excusé, alors il doit arrêter de faire la gueule ! On était très bien quand on s'embrassait avant là, et j'ai tout gâché...

- Arrête de faire cette bouille, c'est bon j'arrive.

... Comment ça je fais "cette bouille" ?! Ah nan j'ai l'air mignon ? C'pas crédible pour celui qui veut être au-dessus sérieux... Hina fait le tour de la voiture et retourne à la place conducteur. Il m'embrasse alors, et je crois qu'on va continuer comme ça mais il se recule et me laisse en plan, les lèvres un peu gonflées.

Il met sa ceinture, réajuste le rétroviseur, met le contact puis manoeuvre pour retourner sur la route. Oh le... !

Pour voir si ça marche encore, je tente quelques manoeuvres sex de plus, mais il regarde fixement la route et j'ai même plus l'impression qu'il me voit. Enfin j'ai quand même réussi à le déconcentrer assez pour qu'il arrête la voiture. Donc c'est qu'il a vraiment envie de b... enfin envie de moi. Bon c'est logique, ne, vu comment je suis foutu.

Du coup, je le laisse tranquille... enfin plus ou moins. En fait, je pose ma main sur son genou et remonte trèèèèèès lentement.

- Ryo, sois sage, sinon on va avoir un accident...

- Pfff, pas marrant...

- Si tu as envie de te retrouver au fond d'un fossé, c'est à toi de voir.

Je me la ferme, et retourne bouder. Si on peut plus chauffer son petit ami tranquillement hein... en même temps ce serait bête de pas arriver à l'onsen. Puisque ce « week-end » promet !

Hina met alors de la musique. Pas du genre rock que j'écoute, mais plus du genre musique classique. Ce qui me fait dormir quoi. Je m'apprête à protester mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir changer de CD.

Et comme je m'y attendais, au bout d'un moment, je roupille. Donc je vois pas le reste du trajet passer et j'suis réveillé par Hina qui se gare dans une allée de gravier et qui ouvre le coffre pour prendre tout notre bordel.

- On est arrivés ? que je demande connement.

- Oooh mon beau au bois dormant est réveillé, qu'il se marre. Tu m'aides à prendre les bagages ?

- Ouais ouais.

Je sors en bâillant et... m'immobilise. J'ai jamais de chez jamais foutu les pieds dans un onsen. C'est super beau ! Je kiffe !

- Ryo, tu rêves ?

- Non, j'admire.

- Quoi, me dis pas que t'as jamais été dans un onsen ?

Je réponds pas, parce qu'il se fout encore de ma gueule. Il prend mon silence pour un non et je le sens m'enlacer par derrière.

- T'as vraiment des côtés mignon en fait.

Encore ?! Nan, je veux pas avoir des côtés mignons ! C'est moi le dominant, bordel !

Il se marre parce que je râle, puis me fait un p'tit bisou sur la joue, et lance :

- Allez on va pas attendre trois cents ans devant, on entre !

Il empoigne nos sacs, et se déchausse en entrant. Directement, une meuf arrive, en kimono, s'incline et nous prend en charge. La classouille !

... alors oui mais non. La meuf là, elle regarde avec un peu trop d'insistance Hina. Propriété privée, elle a pas le droit. De toute façon il est gay, elle a aucune chance. Mouahaha !

Puis la meuf me repère. Ouais tu vois, j'suis le Dieu qui sort avec cet autre Dieu, tu fais pas le poids heeiiinnnn ? Heu ? Pourquoi elle a l'air over méga choquée de me voir ?

- Ni... Nishikido Ryo ? La rock star ?!

Rock star ? Qui ça ? Où ça ? Largué et pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle, je me retourne pour voir de qui elle parle, des fois qu'un homonyme célèbre ait justement choisi ce onsen pour son week-end.

- Elle parle de toi, baka, me souffle Hina.

He ? Moi ?

- Heu... Doit y avoir erreur. Je suis pas une rock star moi, ne. Je suis juste... heu... heu...

Juste quoi d'ailleurs ? Je sais même pas au juste.

- Oh si ! fait la fille avec l'air extasié qu'ont les nanas pendant les concerts d'idoles.

- Heuuu... si vous le dites.

Perso, je me vois pas comme ça. Ça c'est ce que Hina, Toma et Jin aimeraient voir en moi, mais moi... Enfin je dis ça, mais ça ou autre chose, c'est toujours mieux que le chômage. Et puis en fait, c'est kiffant de voir des étoiles dans les yeux de cette fille pendant qu'elle me regarde.

Toujours avec ce regard de groupie, elle nous amène à notre chambre après avoir regardé dans un carnet à la réception, puis part en précisant bien que si on a besoin d'un truc, qu'on doit pas hésiter. Ça a du bon d'être célèbre en fait.

- T'as l'air content de toi. T'as bien fait de bosser autant ton chant !

Je m'affale sur un fauteuil, face aux portes coulissantes ouvertes sur un jardin intérieur. Les vacances commeeennnncent.

- Tu veux d'abord te reposer à rien foutre ou on profite déjà du onsen ? me demande Hina.

- Aaaaah très bonne question... Mais vu que j'ai trimé comme un taré pour les auditions, moi et moi avons voté pour du larvage intensif et je vais d'ailleurs me vautrer directement sur ce magnifique lit qui me tend les bras.

Ni une ni deux, je me jette dessus. Uwah il est tellement moelleux que je m'enfonce un peu. Le pied intégral.

- T'es vraiment marrant, dit la voix d'Hina (que je vois pas vu que j'ai les yeux fermés).

- En quoi ? que je marmonne, le nez et la bouche dans la couette.

- J'ai l'impression que tu as des dizaines de facettes tellement tu arrives toujours à me surprendre.

- Cool, que je fais. J'aime pas être banal.

- Je te rassure, tu es très loin de l'être...

Sa voix s'est faite caressante. Et pas que sa voix d'ailleurs, parce que je sens sa main sur mes fesses.

On pourrait continuer ce qu'on a fait dans la voiture tiens~

Enfin, plutôt ce qu'on a commencé. Mais bon, accident de la route toussa, fallait éviter alors... Je me gêne pas pour le faire tomber à côté de moi sur les draps et l'embrasse avidement.

Une main reste sur mes fesses tandis que l'autre vient jouer dans mes mèches de cheveux.

Je le rapproche un peu plus de moi, et commence à défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Qui c'est le dominant hein ?

Assez vite, il se retrouve torse nu, et je préfère m'attaquer à son cou que de continuer à torturer ses lèvres. Un premier gémissement lui échappe. Mouahaha~

Hina a maintenant l'air impatient et il se grouille de m'enlever mon T-shirt. On est tous les deux torses nus, et oh bordel de merde, qu'il est bien foutu. Et je crois que moi aussi vu la façon qu'il a de me regarder~ Il me viole quasiment du regard !

C'est loin de me déranger, tant que c'est du regard. Celui qui me la mettra, il est pas né. Je passe la main sur ses pec' qui sont vachement plus dessinés que les miens. Il a l'air de kiffer que je le touche et sa façon de me regarder, c'est juste bandant.

- T'es chaud, ne..., que je fais en le fixant, avant de descendre ma bouche le long de son cou, jusqu'à ses tétons que je suçote.

Il gémit presque immédiatement. Trop bandant.

- Mmmh Ryo...

Ah la vache, mon prénom gémit comme ça...

- Arrête de jouer...

Je délaisse alors ses tétons et me reconcentre sur sa bouche. Mais faut pas déconner non plus, je lui tripatouille le jean, défais sa ceinture que j'envoie valser, et j'ouvre son pantalon, avec une belle vue sur son caleçon. Oh la belle bosse~ Remarquez, chez moi ça doit pas être moins gros.

Je lui enlève lentement, trrrrrrès lentement, son jean, passant lascivement mes mains sur sa peau. Il frissonne, et ses frissons sont bandants. J'suis accro bordel.

Entre temps, il s'occupe tout autant de mon cas, et se débarrasse de mon pantalon, quoique plus vite. Il est impatient le petit~ On est plus qu'en boxer tous les deux.

- T'es si pressé que ça ? que je demande juste pour le faire rager.

- Tu te rends compte que tu me chauffes depuis la voiture ?

- Je te rends dingue ?

- Tu le sais bien.

- Alors prouve-le.

- He ?

Là, il a l'air tellement largué, que j'en rigole.

- Oi te fous pas de moi, c'est pas le moment.

- Désolé. Je disais donc, prouve que je te rends dingue.

- Comment ?

- Sois imaginatif.

Alors il se baisse et vire mon boxer, puis je sens ses lèvres se refermer sur moi. Han je vote pour cette preuve. Il est doué le bougre.

- Han... Ouais ça... c'est une... preuve... Mmmh...

Je glisse une main dans ses cheveux et appuie un peu.

Il est trop doué le salopard. C'est pas du jeu.

Et il comprend que j'aime ça parce qu'il a l'air de prendre son pied, et qu'il en profite même pour quasi me laisser sur ma faim ; il fait genre il a fini en me laissant pantelant, sans le contact de ses lèvres sur ma partie intime, puis reprend de plus belle, sait parfaitement c'qui excite, et... et je viens une première fois.

Dans un long râle de ma part, il avale tout, puis m'embrasse fougueusement. Ouais. Ça c'était une super preuve.

- T'es doué bordel.

- Merci.

Et sans attendre il reprend ses attouchements alors que j'essaye vainement de reprendre une respiration normale. Il essaye de prendre le dessus ? Il a pas intérêt ! Je lui vire à mon tour son boxer, comme ça on est à égalité, je le plaque dos au matelas, et lui maintiens les poignets. Miam miam~

- T'as pas l'intention de me laisser faire, ne ?

- Aucune. Je te l'ai dit, je laisse personne me prendre.

- Je vois ça.

Je garde ses poignets prisonniers et l'embrasse voracement, puis fais glisser mes mains à plat sur lui. il est trop bien foutu, ça va être le pied intégral.

- Viens...

Je le fixe, vachement surpris. Déjà ?

- Tu vas douiller si j'y vais comme ça. T'es maso ?

- Si je te dis viens, c'est que j'ai confiance en toi, pas que je suis maso, baka.

S'il le dit... Après tout je peux pas trop me retenir non plus perso, il est trooop désirable là. Méga sexy et tout. Mais bon, j'veux pas qu'il ait trop mal non plus hein. Alors je continue à le caresser. Ses frissonnements, même ça, ça continue à me faire bander sérieux... Et puis je me place pour le prendre. J'hésite quand même. Mais il fronce les sourcils et se colle plus contre moi. Je capte le message, ok, ok. Je vais le prendre comme ça. D'un mouvement de bassin, je suis en lui. Et oh bordel. C'est trop bon. Sérieusement.

- Han ! qu'il gémit, de douleur autant que de plaisir.

- Ah putain, la vache, trop bon.

Il est tellement serré, qu'on dirait que... que... nan c'est pas possible... Il a forcément déjà...

- Hina... dis-moi que tu...

J'ai du mal à parler tellement je me retiens.

- Que je... quoi ? Ryo... bouge...

- T'as déjà... enfin avant moi, t'as...

J'arrive même pas à le dire, alors que d'habitude je mâche pas mes mots.

En fermant les yeux, Hina finit par me répondre. Mais ça s'voit qu'il trouve pas qu'c'est l'moment. Bon ok c'est vrai en même temps, à poil en train de baiser... heu enfin de faire l'amour, c'pas le meilleur moment quoi.

- J'ai toujours était dominant, et c'est la première fois qu'on me prend si tu veux savoir. Alors, ça te dérangerait de commencer à bouger pour me faire plaisir à moi aussi ?

Je me la ferme. Et je commence à bouger en lui. C'est... oh waw. J'ai direct envie d'aller plus vite en fait, mais Hina... En fait, il attrape mon cul avec ses mains, et m'incite comme ça à aller encore plus vite. Alors j'me fais pas prier.

L'entendre gémir sous moi, ça me donne encore plus envie et du coup, je le déf... enfin heu je m'en donne à coeur joie, il est trop bon. Mais du coup, il est tellement serré que c'est dur de pas partir. Et puis savoir que je suis le premier à le prendre, c'est juste le pied intégral et je prends le mien comme jamais.

- Han, Ryo ! Motto ! Hayaku !

Comment c'est kiffant de l'entendre me supplier de lui en donner plus... Du coup, je continue, mais...

- Je vais... plus tenir... longtemps... han...

- Te gêne pas...

Et on se libère tous les deux quasi en même temps. J'en peux tellement plus, tellement c'était trop bon et quasi bestial, que je m'écroule sur Hina. On est trop essoufflés tous les deux.

- J'ai trop kiffé..., je sors alors après avoir à peu près de nouveau une respiration normale.

- Tu es toujours obligé de sortir ce genre de phrase dans ce genre de moment, toi...

- Bah quoi ?

- Nan rien.

Et il me serre dans ses bras. J'suis bien là. J'suis crevé. J'vais roupiller un coup j'crois... Je ferme mes mirettes quand je sens juste quelque chose de chaud et doux sur mon front. Haha trop mimi, Hina me fait un kissu ! Et je kiffe aussi. J'peux pioncer tranquille maintenant.

C'est cette saloperie de soleil qui me réveille en me rayonnant dessus. Je grogne comme un ours mal léché et j'entends un rire pas loin de mon oreille. Il est musical ce rire. Et agréable à entendre. Mais j'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. J'ai envie de me glisser, de me couler dans ce rire.

- Hé, la marmotte, t'as l'intention de pioncer tout le week-end ?

- Huuuuuum..., que je grogne.

De nouveau ce contact agréable, chaud et doux. Je kiffe qu'il fasse ça.

- Continue..., que je marmonne dans mon oreiller.

Et il continue le pire. Putain je l'aime... Mais j'pourrais pas le lui dire en face.

Puis il arrête quand même ; je grogne.

- Oiii...

- Si on est ici, c'est pour profiter des sources chaudes, tu viens ? On va prendre un bain en plein air.

Je vire du lit méga confortable même si j'en ai pas tellement envie, et je suis Hina.

J'me retrouve à poil, dans l'eau bien chaude et tout. L'endroit est calme, c'presque flippant, mais c'est relaxant, ça c'est sûr.

- Le pieeeeed, je grogne avant de m'enfoncer presque totalement dans l'eau.

Y a juste mon visage qui dépasse, pour pas que j'me noie.

Ce serait con n'empêche. Comme d'hab, Hina sourit. Il se déplace tranquillou dans l'eau, et va derrière moi. Hein ? Il s'adosse à un rocher, et puis me place entre ses jambes, assis. Je fonds presque, bordel.

Bon, ça fait un peu gonzesse comme position, mais... c'est trop le pied. Avec lui, j'ai tellement l'impression de compter, d'être quelque chose, d'être enfin quelqu'un. D'être exceptionnel. Juste pour lui. Et je veux l'être. Je l'aime tellement que ça me bouffe. Si seulement je pouvais lui dire... Mais j'y arrive pas, les mots veulent pas sortir. C'est pas moi de dire ça, ça me correspond pas. Moi c'est les actes, pas les mots. Je lui prouve, c'est suffisant.

- Ne, Ryo... Je t'aime.

- Hum...

- Et toi ?

- Tu sais bien.

- Je ne sais rien, parce que tu ne me dis rien.

- ... moi aussi.

- Toi aussi quoi ?

- Bah je...

Putain je peux pas. Nan, sérieux, je peux PAS.

- Tu ?

- Bah tu sais quoi ! Je te le prouve souvent, pas besoin de le dire !

Ses bras se resserrent autour de mon torse qu'il s'était approprié et caressait.

- Si Ryo. Le dire, c'est encore mieux.

Je me la boucle.

- Je... Je peux pas.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Mais... je... je sais pas moi !

- C'est bien ça le problème...

- Rho et puis laisse tomber, c'est pas la mort !

- Ce ne devrait pas non plus être la mort pour toi de me dire "je t'aime".

- Oui et bah j'y arrive pas. On va pas y passer l'année. Tu sais, c'est suffisant.

- Tu es infernal.

L'étreinte de ses bras se relâche, s'arrête et je le sens se lever. Oi il fait quoi là ?

- Tu te casses ? Tu fais pas la gueule pour ça quand même ?

Il répond pas, je vois juste son super petit cul sortir du bassin et se casser ailleurs. Putain de merde, je l'ai vexé... Fuck...

- Hina... SHINGO !

C'est la première fois que je l'appelle par son prénom et pas par son surnom. Du coup, ça l'arrête dans son élan.

- Nani ?

- P... Pars pas pour ça s'teuplait...

J'ai pas l'air con tiens, à supplier comme ça.

- J'aimerais sérieusement réussir à te le dire hein, que j'avoue finalement, mais là je... je peux pas. C'est tout. Plus tard quoi... Rho et puis barre-toi si tu veux !

Bordel bordel bordel, j'suis sûr que j'suis en train de rougir comme une fille, le truc pas viril du tout. Je fourre ma tête entre mes bras. Et pi s'il revient pas j'm'en fous tiens. Ou pas.

Je sens juste sa main passer dans mes cheveux. Ses caresses j'pourrais pas m'en passer j'crois.

- Ne Ryo...

Je relève la tête. Et il pouffe. Quoi ?!

- C'est la chaleur du bain qui te rend rouge comme ça ?

Oh naaaaaaaannnn ! Putaiiiiiiinnn !

- Nan mais arrête t'es lourd...

- Rho c'est bon je peux bien te taquiner.

Il passe sa main sur sa joue, et je frissonne.

- Ryo ? Tu pourrais continuer à m'appeler Shingo, et non Hina ?

- ...

- Ryo ?

- D-d'accord.

Il sourit. J'adore son sourire avec ses dents un peu de travers, c'est trop mignon.

- Bon, ne parlons plus de ça pour le moment, qu'il me dit.

- Alors t'es plus fâché ?

On dirait un gamin. Pathétique.

- Non. Je n'arrive pas à me fâcher contre toi.

Ouf. Safe. Je lui souris aussi.

- Alors tu reviens dans le bain ?

Je le supplie de nouveau, mais osef.

- D'accord.

Son adorable petit cul (et le reste) reprend sa place derrière moi et je me sens de nouveau bien, de nouveau complet.

Ouais là comme ça, c'est le pied. C'est perfect.


	8. Finale

J'vais dégueuler aux chiottes mes tripes. Super sexy, j'fais gaffe à pas tâcher mes fringues de rockeur, mais bordel, j'me sens mal.

Une fois ma tâche finie (haha), j'retourne dans les coulisses. J'passe dans moins d'une heure. Bordel de merde. Je tripote entre mes doigts mon micro. Les paroles. C'est quoi les paroles déjà hein ? J'les sais plus ! J'vais me planter comme une merde !

L'entraînement que les autres m'ont fait passer aura servi à rien, ils vont m'en vouloir et j'vais finir comme bouffe pour requin s'ils me tuent... AAAAAARG !

Même Hin... Shingo me tuera si je fais tout foirer. J'ai pas envie, je veux gagner ce putain de concours, je veux qu'il soit fier de moi. J'inspire profondément pour me calmer. Etrangement, ce pognon qui me faisait tant envie au début, j'en ai plus rien à carrer. Ce que je veux c'est lui. Juste lui, ça me suffit. J'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Je déteste l'idée d'être à ce point devenu dépendant sentimentalement parlant, mais en même temps, comme c'est de lui, ça me fait pas autant chier que ça. Je sais, c'est zarb.

Et autant essayer d'y aller à fond ; j'ai ai plus rien à cirer du fric, ok. Mon but, si je gagne, ce sera de dire à Shingo que je l'aime. Genre, j'lui dis "Je t'aime" quoi. Pas genre. Vraiment. Parce que peut-être que si je lui dis pas il va finir par me laisser tomber en me traitant d'handicapé des sentiments, que j'suis pas assez bien pour lui, gnagnagna... J'm'enfonce là.

Faut que j'vise l'essentiel. Ouais. J'vais réussir. Ou pas. Mais si. J'en sais rieeeeeeennn, j'vais faire une crise de nerfs bordel de meeeeerde ! J'ai mal au bide en plus, et plus le temps passe à râler plus le moment où j'vais devoir monter sur scène pour chanter arrive. Mais j'sais même pas si j'serai capable de pousser la chansonnette.

P't'être même que je serais cap' de dégueuler sur mon micro une fois ma gueule ouverte pour me présenter. La classe.

Nan nan, allez, ça va le faire. J'suis Nishikido Ryo, quoi, je suis toujours classe quoi qu'il arrive. Mon nom est enfin cité. J'inspire. Ça va le faire. Ça. Va. Le. Faire. J'entre dans la lumière et j'entends le public crier mon nom. Je kiffe. Ça aussi je kiffe. Mais une fois à ma place, je zappe le public, je zappe Jin et Toma, il n'y a plus que lui. Que Shingo. C'est pour lui que je vais chanter ce soir. Juste pour lui. Je lui souris et je me lance.

Je pisse même plus dans mon froc parce que je flippe. Je flippe plus du tout. Je chante. Je sais toutes les paroles sur le bout des doigts. Je sais comment moduler ma voix pour lui donner un max d'effet. Je sais comment faire pour que les gens m'écoutent et aiment. Et je sais que Shingo me dévore des yeux. Ça c'est le pied. C'est pour lui que je chante. J'vais gagner avec ça.

Et j'vais enfin lui dire que j'l'aime. Ouais.

Quand la chanson se termine, que la musique s'arrête, que ma voix s'éteint, mon coeur bat tellement fort et tellement vite qu'il pourrait se barrer de ma poitrine. Shingo a l'air heureux. Et fier de moi. Alors je le suis aussi. Immensément. Putain, je l'aime tellement que j'ai l'impression que je vais en crever. J'pensais même pas ça possible, d'aimer autant quelqu'un, même en côtoyant Tacchon et Yasuda depuis tellement longtemps. Ah la vache, même en pensées, je deviens guimauve, c'est la loose. Heureusement que personne m'entend.

- Cette performance était juste exceptionnelle, déclare soudain Jin, que j'avais totalement zappé (ce qui est space quand on sait à quel point il a pu m'obséder à un moment).

- J'approuve, vous avez su donné tout ce que vous aviez, ça se ressent parfaitement dans votre chant, continue Toma.

Ca m'fait bien plaisir, mais c'est l'avis de Shingo qui m'intéresse le plus. Je le fixe et attend quelque chose de sa part. Mais il cause pas, hoche juste la tête. Et... oh bordel. Ya juste une larme qui coule sur sa joue, mais il s'empresse de la virer de là. Il sourit.

Genre vraiment beaucoup, méga fier, content et... et tout. Il est trop beau. Vraiment super beau. Si j'me retenais pas je me jetterais sur lui pour l'embrasser et le serrer dans mes bras. Mais devant les caméras et un public bof quoi. Grr. Dommage...

- Il est maintenant temps pour nous de délibérer pour savoir le grand vainqueur de cette émission, déclare Jin en se levant. Veuillez patienter le temps que nous nous concertons.

Du coup, je suis forcé de retourner dans les coulisses, mais je m'en fous. En fait, sa réaction m'a tellement fait plaisir, que je me fous totalement du reste. Il chialait quoi. Parce que j'ai chanté. Parce que j'ai chanté pour lui. Ça l'a touché, ému. Faut que je lui dise. Même si je gagne pas, même si je suis dernier, faut que je lui dise. Je peux plus garder ça pour moi, même si c'est dur, même s'il sait déjà. J'ai que trois mots à prononcer. Ces trois mots que j'ai jamais dit à personne de ma vie. C'est lui qui les entendra pour la première fois.

Je vais m'asseoir dans la salle d'attente, avec les autres finalistes qui concourent absolument pas dans la même catégorie que moi. Y'a un duo de danseurs en rollers, un groupe de danse, un trio de comiques... Ils sont tous doués d'ailleurs. Peut-être pas autant que moi, mais... Bref.

Ils me zieutent, mais on se dit rien. Là, on prie tous pour qu'on gagne et pas les autres. Mais ça va être moi. J'en suis sûr. C'est obligé.

Puis on est tous appelé sur scène. Mes mains tremblent, bordel. Je les fous dans mes poches genre nonchalant, mais ça fait pas classe, alors quand je suis sur scène, je les laisse pendouiller. Je regarde fixement Shingo. Il s'est levé, comme Toma et Jin. J'ai la frousse quand même. Ils vont dire qui a gagné. J'm'en bats les couilles de l'argent, j'ai Shingo.

Allez, dis qui a gagné, j'en peux plus làààà...

- Bien que tous les candidats étaient de qualité et originaux, il a bien fallu que nous nous départagions. Et ce soir, la prestation qui gagne se trouve être...

- Le duo Shizukani, annonça Jin.

Un cri de joie s'élève à ma droite et moi j'hallucine juste. Sérieux, j'ai pas gagné ? C'est pas moi le premier ? Alors à quoi ça a servi ces heures d'entraînements, ces encouragements, leur dureté ? A quoi ça a servi qu'ils me sortent que j'étais l'espoir du rock ? C'était du foutage de gueule ? Je me fous du pognon, mais bordel, pourquoi j'ai pas gagné ?! Je capte rien. C'est totalement incompréhensible.

- L'air effaré de Nishikido-san mérite une explication, déclare Toma.

- Si nous ne vous avons pas choisi, malgré votre incroyable talent pour la chanson, explique Shingo en ma regardant droit dans les yeux, c'est tout simplement parce que vous n'avez pas besoin de cette première place pour débuter.

- Nous avons reçu pour vous de nombreuses propositions de contrats dans des maisons de disques prestigieuses, explique Jin.

- Et comme votre carrière est assurée, nous avons préféré élire d'autres artistes, également méritants, dans une discipline peu commune, ajoute Toma.

Ouais. Ok. Je... Ok. Je sais pas quoi dire. Là, juste là, je m'en fous des maisons de disque, du pognon que je pourrais gagner, de ma célébrité assurée, des kyattages de plein de monde. Nan, je m'en fous. J'arriverais jamais à dire "je t'aime" à Shingo maintenant. Je... je me sens pas bien. Je lui en veux. J'sais pas pourquoi.

Et les autres ne s'occupent plus de moi, puisqu'ils font un commentaire à tous les perdants pour leur remonter le moral et les aider à continuer dans leur voix dans le show biz grâce à leur talent. Mais ça je m'en fous. Alors je me barre. J'essaye d'avoir l'air digne quand même. Pas leur foutre la honte. Pas me foutre encore plus la honte.

Et une fois dans les coulisses, je me rue sur mon portable laissé dans la loge qu'on m'a prêtée. Faut que j'appelle Tacchon. Tout de suite.

J'sais pas ce que j'vais lui dire, mais osef. J'ai l'impression d'être un moins que rien, de pas valoir deux yens et du coup ben, vis à vis de Shingo... Bref... Je fais son numéro et ça sonne. Encore et encore. Bordel, il va même pas décrocher, ce con... Et on appelle ça un meilleur ami.

- Moshi moshi ?

Il est essoufflé... Putain, ils étaient encore en train de baiser... J'y crois pas.

- T'as même pas regardé la télé, j'hallucine..., que je lui sors, totalement dégoûté.

- He ? Ryo ? Ben si on était devant.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, vous étiez en train de baiser ! Putain, mais tout le monde s'en fout de moi ou quoi ?!

- Hé zen, oui on était en train de faire l'amour, mais ça change pas qu'on a vu quand même. T'as été génial. Tu vas devenir connu, mon pote.

- ...

Je sais pas quoi répondre à ça. Comment faire comprendre à ce duo d'imbéciles heureux que nan, je suis pas content de ce qui arrive ? Ils vont jamais piger. Pour eux c'est juste trop génial.

- Ryo ?

- Quoi ? que je grogne.

J'ai juste envie de raccrocher.

- Ça va pas ?

- Naaan, sans blague ?! J'ai perdu la finale, ça pourrait aller mieux ?

- Mais et ces maisons de disque qui veulent te faire débuter, c'est quoi ?

- Ça je m'en fous, Tacchon. J'ai eu l'air ridicule devant Shingo. J'voulais qu'il soit fier de moi, il l'est peut-être, mais j'me sens trop naze là. J'pourrai jamais lui dire que... que je...

- Que tu ?

- Que je le kiffe, mais avec les bons mots quoi.

Et ce con, le seul truc qu'il trouve à faire, c'est de se foutre de ma gueule en se marrant.

- Putain Tacchon c'est PAS MARRANT BORDEL !

- Oh si, parce que je connais un peu Shingo grâce à toi, et je pense que dans cette situation, tu peux aisément lui dire que tu l'aimes.

- T'es bouché ou quoi ? J'viens de te dire que nan !

- Et moi je dis que si. Il doit attendre que ça, alors peu importe le moment que tu choisiras pour lui dire et peu importe si tu te sens minable, parce que lui doit penser le contraire. Alors t'arrêtes de jouer les poules mouillées et de te planquer derrière ta putain de fierté à la con, tu vas le voir et tu lui dis.

- En plus, tu crèves d'envie de le faire, ajoute Arlequin derrière.

Ils sont cons ou quoi ? J'viens de dire que j'peux pas.

- T'as que trois mots à dire, Ryo, c'est pas la mort.

- Et tu te sentiras mieux ensuite.

- Mais...

- Allez, tu raccroches et tu le rejoins maintenant. Ganbatte.

Oh le con, il a raccroché. Oh le con !

Je peux pas. Je peux pas bordel de merde. Et quelqu'un toque à la porte.

- Ryo ? Je peux entrer ?

Oh nan putain. Il fallait que ce soit lui. J'vais être obligé maintenant. Mais je peux pas. Si ? Il s'en fout vraiment que je me sente minable, Shingo ? Ouais. Lui il veut m'entendre dire que j'l'aime.

Il attend pas de réponse et ouvre. Je suis dos à lui et je le zieute dans le miroir. J'peux pas être face à lui. J'repense à ma déception quand j'ai appris que j'étais pas premier. Saloperie de fierté tiens.

- Ryo ? Regarde-moi.

J'peux pas. Faut que j'lui dise. Je baisse la tête. Allez faut que je me lance. J'vais suivre c'que dit Tacchon pour une fois tiens. Allez.

- Shingo ?

- Oui ?

Il fait un pas.

- Je... je t... je t'aime.

Voilà. Je l'ai dit. Pas trop fort, en regardant mes chaussures, mais j'suis sûr qu'il a entendu. Vas-y dis quelque chose...

- Ryo ?

- Q-quoi ?

- Relève la tête, et dis-le moi en face. En me regardant dans les yeux.

Je matte plus mes chaussures, et le regarde dans le miroir. Il a un de ces énormes de putains de beau sourire.

Et ça me gêne en plus de me pétrifier encore plus.

- M'oblige pas à le redire si t'as entendu... que je fais.

- S'il te plaît.

Nan, pas ça. Pas ce ton suppliant avec ce regard plein de flotte sur le point de déborder. Comment je suis supposé résister moi ?

- S'il te plaît, Ryo, redis-le en me regardant vraiment.

Je secoue la tête. Je peux pas, c'est vraiment mais vraiment trop embarrassant. Et pourtant ce sourire... ce sourire... je pourrais faire n'imp pour qu'il le garde.

- Ryo ?

J'inspire. Allez, je l'ai dit une fois, le répéter, ça me coûte pas grand chose. Je me retourne et le fixe.

- Je... Je...

Putain, nan les mots veulent pas ressortir, c'est juste horrible comme sensation.

Mais le sourire de Shingo commence déjà à se barrer de sa belle gueule. Et j'veux qu'il le garde. Alors tant pis pour moi, j'veux rendre Shingo heureux.

- Je t'aime.

Et l'horrible sensation que j'ressentais quelques secondes plus tôt se barre. En fait, c'est trop beau de les dire, ces trois petits mots. Parce que tu sais que la personne à qui tu les dis, elle est méga heureuse après.

Donc ça rend heureux. Putain l'amour ça rend guimauve, sérieux.

- Je t'aime aussi Ryo.

Et allez-y les violons retentissent partout dans la pièèèèce... Un de ces trucs la guimauve quand même !

Et Shingo me prend dans ses bras. C'est le plus bel endroit de la terre ça, sérieux. Y a que lui, j'oublie tout. J'suis heureux. Et je l'aime. Alors je le lui répète au creux de l'oreille.

Je le vois plus, mais je sais, je sens qu'il sourit. Je sais qu'il m'aime et je me fous totalement que mon expression guimauve et dégoulinante de sucre fasse un contraste de ouf avec ma dégaine de rockeur. J'ai juste envie de rester dans ses bras pour toujours.

- Il t'en aura fallu du temps..., qu'il murmure. Mais je suis heureux que tu l'aies enfin dit.

Et là, il m'embrasse mais pas un p'tit bisou tout chaste et tout pur. Il me roule une de ces pelles que j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus tout de suite tellement c'est chaud bouillant. Ce mec c'est une bombe et il est à moi. Et merde, j'ai envie de lui maintenant c'est malin. Je m'apprête à lui dire, quand il reprend la parole.

- Et maintenant, si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu n'as pas semblé heureux de la nouvelle ?

- ... Ben c'est évident nan ?

- A cause de l'argent qui t'as échappé ?

- ... J'en ai rien à battre, du pognon.

- Quoi alors ?

- J'me sentais naze devant toi, vous m'avez aidé à fond, et j'étais pas premier. Je... j'm'étais promis de te dire que je t'aimais si je gagnais, et donc... heu... En fait c'est assez con. Mais bon.

- On s'en fout que tu sois pas premier Ryo. Tu l'es pour moi, c'est suffisant, non ? Et puis concernant ton talent de chanteur, on laisse ça aux maisons de disques. On pourra voir plus tard et choisir celle qui te plaît, parler de ton avenir et de ton fric. Mais là perso, j'ai envie d'autre chose.

Hop, roulement du bassin suggestif. J'en attends pas plus ; je me jette sur lui, je le plaque contre la porte, je la ferme à clé au passage (pas envie de gêneur !) et je vais le caresser sous ma chemise pendant que lui joue avec mes mèches de cheveux. Roulage de pelle chaud bouillant.

J'suis trop bien là. C'est mon mec. C'est un Dieu.

Je l'aime.


End file.
